Offerings
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Kaname gets more than he bargained for when he tries to make Zero drink his blood. KxZ/ZxK
1. Chapter 01: Willingly Unwilling

**Title: ** Offerings

**Summary:** Kaname gets more than he bargained for when he tries to make Zero drink his blood.

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Rating**: Rated **M** for a sexual situations and language.

**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Knight_ does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

**A/N:** While this chapter isn't a full lemon, it is filled with sexually charged situations between two men. Consider yourself warned since later chapters will become more graphic.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Willingly Unwilling **

Mentally swearing when he felt Kuran Kaname's presence, Zero tried to mask his presence as he snuck into his room in the Cross estate. He had been hunting in the city and fired more rounds than expected, depleting his supply of bullets. His room in the mansion was closer than the dorms, so Zero had decided to stock up on his spare ammunition so he wouldn't be left vulnerable to attack.

Sneering to himself at the idea of being vulnerable, Zero pushed the thought aside as he entered his room and shut the door. His goal was to get in, get what he needed, and get out without having to interact with anyone—not even Yuuki and _especially_ not Kaname.

Of course, nothing else had gone his way that night, so why should now be any different? He tensed as he felt Kaname approaching, glaring hatefully at the bullets he was loading into his Bloody Rose. Just once, Zero wanted to even the playing field between them, to knock Kaname down a few pegs and get back at the pureblood for forcing him to endure the ultimate shame—_needing_ him.

No matter how much Zero reminded himself that it was for Yuuki's sake that he endured the situation, it didn't take away the burn of humiliation every time he was forced to drink from Kaname. He missed the sweetness of Yuuki's blood, of the small comfort he found while embracing her, even as he hated himself for doing such horrible things to her. Instead he was left with Kaname's and even that bastard's blood tasted superior, which thoroughly pissed off Zero. Why couldn't it taste horrible or be as disgustingly vile as the vampire himself? Why did it have to taste so damn _good_? Just thinking about it made Zero swallow hard and he pushed the thought away just as Kaname quietly knocked on the door.

Having drank more than his fill the previous night, Zero did not need Kaname's blood or his smug attitude, so he ignored the vampire. Zero was aware of the fact that Kaname could sense him inside, but he remained silent in the hopes that the pureblood would lose interest and leave.

Much to Zero's dismay, Kaname disregarded the silent rejection and entered anyway. Habit forced Zero to his feet as he aimed his gun at the unwanted intruder, who didn't even blink. Kaname sighed almost imperceptibly as he asked in a bored tone, "Aren't we past this point, Kiryuu-kun?"

Disengaging the safety, Zero's voice was as lethal as his glare as he ordered, "_Leave_."

Completely unperturbed by the display of bravado, Kaname shut the door in response and it infuriated Zero further. His personal space was being invaded by the person he wanted the least and Zero hated it. "What part of, 'Leave,' did you not understand, Kuran?" Zero demanded, his finger tensing on the trigger.

"I had merely assumed that you were too weak from hunger to answer," Kaname stated as he slowly started to approach Zero. The gun posed no real threat to him and Kaname maintained eye contact and an expressionless face as he neared.

Growling at the insult, Zero seethed in rage and self-loathing over the reminder of his weakness, of the numerous times Kaname had witnessed and saved him from that crushing moment of agony. Although as much as he hated being in that situation, some twisted part of Zero's mind enjoyed the fact that he could get Kaname on his knees, could have that proud pureblood kneeling in front of _him_ even in such a pathetic state.

Moving with a speed and grace lent to him by his vampiric nature, Kaname captured Zero's thin wrist and forced him to drop his weapon. The gun clattered to the ground and Zero instantly started to struggle against Kaname's grip. Blood red eyes regarded Zero with projected apathy, assessing the situation. Kaname knew that Zero should be fine for a few more days before another feeding, but the hunter was behaving like a petulant, hungry child. Pulling the struggling teen close with resignation, Kaname wasn't surprised when Zero pushed him away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zero exclaimed as he took a step back, refusing to massage the soreness from his wrist. "Answer me, damn it!"

"As always, your language is foul," Kaname reprimanded the agitated hunter while loosening his tie.

"Your point?"

Shrugging and ridding himself of his school uniform jacket and vest, Kaname draped them on Zero's desk chair before replying, "It is merely an observation."

When Kaname began to unbutton his shirt, Zero's eyes went wide as he demanded, "Why the hell are you undressing?"

Kaname could smell the rush of blood that colored Zero's cheeks and it intrigued the pureblood. "Because you always make such a mess," Kaname responded with a mild look of disdain on his face that was quickly replaced by a mask of passive blankness once more.

Even though the vampire inside of Zero admonished him for being so wasteful, half the reason he was so messy was precisely because he knew that it bothered Kaname; it was one of the few ways that the hunter could successfully sully the pristine pureblood. "Put your clothes back on and get the fuck out," Zero told Kaname, needing to be rid of the vampire before the display made him hungry again.

Removing the shirt and neatly placing it with the rest of his things, Kaname said, "I will when this is over. Come."

"Like hell!" Zero shouted as loud as he dared to without alerting Yuuki and the chairman. "I'm not one of your subservient bastard lackeys!"

"As you've made abundantly clear," Kaname agreed, his patience starting to wear thin. Taking a few steps closer to Zero, Kaname evenly met the hateful lilac glare, trying to discern the undercurrent of the other lurking emotion. "Now _drink_."

The darkness inside that Zero hated so much started to move with the command, but he ignored it. "_No_," Zero refused, "now get out!"

"Must you always be this difficult?" Kaname questioned in exasperation as he bared his throat.

Swallowing hard at the image of a shirtless Kaname tilting his head so submissively, Zero reminded himself not to give in to the vampire. But seeing Kaname in such a position while completely rational made Zero realize something strange. Kaname was willingly _offering_ himself, but to what end? "Must you always be such an arrogant bastard?" Zero retorted, trying hard to maintain an unaffected façade.

Tiring of the game, Kaname reached out and pulled Zero to him in an awkward embrace that the hunter immediately started to struggle against. Tightening his hold, Kaname warned, "I'm not going to say it again."

Finding himself pressed against a half naked Kaname was less than comforting and Zero needed distance; things were becoming too muddled in his mind. It was harder to suppress the urge when he was this close, so close that he could almost _taste_ that delicious heat coursing through those pureblood veins. "Get it through your damn head! I'm not interested!"

Realizing that this stalemate wasn't going to end any time soon, Kaname used his claws to slice his own neck. He didn't want to injure Zero to the point where feeding was required as he had done in the past, so this was the only alternative, distasteful as it was to him. "Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said in warning, the name filled with reprimanded.

It was almost too tempting, but Zero was good at denying himself; he was not so weak that he couldn't resist. "What the hell did you do that for?" Zero angrily demanded, forcing himself to stare at Kaname's eyes instead of the blood that was welling up from the superficial wound.

Raising an eyebrow at the fact that Zero hadn't begun zealously attacking him, Kaname explained, "To encourage you. I'd rather not stay here the whole night."

"Then leave!" Zero told him as he tried to push away, ignoring the bare chest beneath his hands and the way that the blood was starting to drip from the small wound.

"After you're done," Kaname replied, refusing to allow himself to be rejected.

It didn't make sense to Zero why Kaname was being so stubborn on the point. Sure, the pureblood was stubborn about everything, but this felt different to Zero for some reason. "I'm not hungry," Zero insisted, doing his best to avoid looking at the sumptuous trail of blood that was slowly making its way down Kaname's neck.

"That doesn't mean that you don't want it," Kaname countered.

"I haven't fallen that low!" Zero angrily protested.

"Because of me," Kaname reminded him, subtly tightening his hold on the teen, "because of my blood."

So Kaname was trying to find a new way to control him? Zero refused to do as Kaname expected and he had an almost perverse desire to turn the situation around on the vampire somehow. "Because of Yuuki," Zero contradicted, trying to formulate a plan in his mind.

"Then drink for her," Kaname suggested, not caring about the reason so long as Zero quickly finished; his pride wouldn't let him leave until it was done.

That decided it for Zero; it might embarrass the hell out of him, but if it caused that expressionless bastard to crack, it would be worth it. Licking up the rivulet of blood that had been taunting him, Zero kept his eyes trained on Kaname. It filled him with a warmth that he hated, a desire he would never be comfortable with, but he persevered without losing himself to the monster. "There, happy?" Zero snapped, looking for any excuse to back out of the awkward situation before committing himself to further actions.

"Don't be obtuse," Kaname told him, resisting the urge to force the teen to drink.

Lightly running his tongue over the smeared blood, Zero slowly lapped it up, smirking when he heard the slightest hitch in Kaname's breathing. It still wasn't enough, so Zero continued with his plan since it seemed Kaname wouldn't leave until he had gotten his way.

Tracing the small slash wound with his tongue, Zero could feel his fangs lengthening and he lightly drug them along Kaname's skin, never breaking it. Instead, Zero closed his mouth over the cut and sucked hard, causing a small hickey to form around it with all of the blood gathered and waiting just below that beautifully pale skin.

Kaname was used to being attacked by Zero and he had been expecting all four of those sharp fangs to pierce him painfully, but this was new and completely unexpected. It confused Kaname and he had to repress a shiver at the way Zero had to press against him to reach that spot on his neck. "What are you doing?" Kaname asked, although his voice had deepened considerably as his hormones started to respond.

"What you wanted," Zero replied with a harsh laugh, his breath causing Kaname to shudder. "Isn't that enough?"

"Stop playing."

"Stop being such a demanding bastard," Zero growled, letting his fangs make a superficial scratch into the mark he had made. Instead of hungrily devouring every drop like normal, Zero savored the taste, suckling it out slowly before stopping himself. He didn't want to lose himself to the darkness inside that was whispering for him to take more, to give in to that hideous beast that was driving him to his disgusting base instincts. It was why he refused to tap into Kaname's vein; he didn't want to have to take any more than he had to in order to satisfy the vampire and get him to leave.

Kaname was puzzled by the strangely intimate act, trying not to get aroused by the sensuous way Zero was moving his tongue and the unintentional sway of those lithe hips. Only when a soft moan inadvertently escaped from Zero as he lapped at Kaname's neck to make it spotless once more did the vampire realize what the hunter was doing. Grabbing Zero by the throat and forcibly disengaging him, Kaname's eyes flashed with anger, causing the teen to laugh in response. "That's what you used to do to her?" Kaname accused, his rage starting to simmer under the surface at the thought of Zero doing such things to Yuuki.

"What? Did you think I ripped into her the same way I do to you?" Zero taunted, his voice strained because of Kaname's tight grip.

Pressing his claws hard enough to create divots without puncturing Zero's skin, Kaname didn't answer immediately. He knew that Zero had never been brutal with Yuuki, had never left a mark that couldn't easily be covered with a small bandage or choker collar, but Kaname had never expected the hunter to be so…_gentle_. Was this why Yuuki had always defended Zero's actions? The thought angered Kaname greatly and it passed through his eyes before hiding behind his façade again.

The fact that he had managed to successfully get under Kaname's skin made Zero feel immensely powerful and he started to provoke the pureblood for a better reaction. "Or are you just jealous that I treated her better than you?" Zero goaded, not sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

Digging his claws deep into Zero's throat, Kaname pulled the teen closer, his eyes starting to tint with power at the scent of fresh blood in the air. "Learn your place, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname warned, resisting the urge to slam the infuriating teen into the nearest wall to try and knock some of that cockiness out of him. "Never forget that it is _I_ who _allow_ you to continue to live and breathe."

"This is not living!" Zero hissed, clawing at Kaname's hand in a bid for release. He knew that it was a mistake the instant he sliced into the unmarred skin and his senses were overwhelmed by the scent of Kaname's blood.

For the briefest second, Kaname's lips twisted into a devious smirk and Zero felt his heart rate spike at what it could mean for him. The expression quickly disappeared, but Zero's uneasiness continued to linger, mixing with his restlessness over the smell of intoxicating blood that he had to convince himself that he didn't want. Zero wasn't hungry, but it was just so damn delicious he couldn't help but want a taste, even though the thought nauseated and disgusted him. Just that little bit had made him want more, but Zero would never admit such a terrible thing—especially not to Kaname himself.

"Then what is it?" Kaname questioned, his eyes bright in the darkness.

Zero wanted to tell him that it was a torturous hell, but he didn't want Kaname to know what kind of power he had over him. He refused to give up that much control to the vampire noble and his spirit raged as he glared at Kaname, unable to answer. It wasn't even _existing_—it was just continuing on in the hopes of another peaceful moment that only a girl he should never want could give him. He didn't even deserve that much, but making Yuuki cry was unforgivable, so he endured the misery for her sake. It was presumptuous of him to assume that he meant enough to Yuuki for her to care if he was gone, but she insisted and he had no choice but to believe her; Zero had nothing else.

That fight to live, that refusal to surrender himself to his baser instincts, was what drew Kaname to Zero. It was the only reason he allowed Zero to subsist on his blood; otherwise he would have rid himself of the hunter long ago and prevented him from ever hurting Yuuki in the first place. Zero may have had a role to play in Kaname's game, but that didn't mean the pawn wasn't replaceable if he misbehaved. "Is she the only reason you fight?" Kaname persisted, relishing the small gasp of pain he received for tightening his grip further.

"No," Zero breathily denied, his airflow starting to get dangerously low. Zero could feel Kaname's blood dripping down his arms, flowing from the gashes he had made, and it made Zero want to gasp for an entirely different reason; he was too busy focusing on staying conscious to stop himself from wanting to lick himself clean, to indulge in that sinful crimson.

Kaname could feel the shift in Zero, could feel the beast inside of the hunter start awakening because of the danger posed to his life. It made Kaname want to antagonize Zero further, to remind him of just where he would be if it weren't for the pureblood's self-serving generosity. By nature Kaname was a hunter and Zero had pushed him to the point of wanting to teach his prey a lesson.

Deliberately leaning forward, Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's fingers that were still holding his wrist in a death grip. When Zero tried to pull away, Kaname used his free hand to hold the hunter in place, refusing to allow the teen to escape. He languidly lavished his tongue over Zero's slender fingers, careful not to nick the hunter with his teeth as he cleaned his own blood, never taking his eyes off of the borderline panicked lilac.

Zero's entire body went rigid as he gasped and tried to pull away from the sensation. Kaname had never done more than support his weight previously; this sort of contact was new and entirely unwelcome. Although that wasn't true, since the monster lurking inside of him was almost purring with a desire to lash out against Kaname for the transgression. Something darker still was below the surface, but Zero didn't dare spare it a thought because Kaname finally pulled away.

Kaname's full lips were stained crimson and a strangled keen accidentally escaped from Zero at the sight. He hated that smug satisfaction, that aristocratic dignity, that beautiful arrogance that Kaname possessed, but something inside of Zero was stirring in response. "What…?" Zero whispered, shocked when he felt Kaname let go of his wrist. Jerking his hand away as if he had been burned, Zero was about to continue speaking, but his words died in his throat when Kaname leaned closer.

Quirking his mouth into a smirk, Kaname didn't hesitate before capturing Zero's lips, loosening his grip on the hunter's neck at the same time. It caused Zero to gasp for air and in that moment, Kaname slipped his tongue in with a victorious noise, forcing the teen to taste his essence.

The ambrosia of pureblood washed over Zero and he was momentarily caught up in it, instinctively sucking greedily on the invading tongue as his vampiric instincts were overwhelmed. All he could taste was Kaname and it was almost dizzying, pushing thoughts of retribution out of his mind to be replaced with a lust that couldn't be allowed. Zero's common sense kicked in too late and he started struggling against what was happening, refusing to give in to what Kaname wanted.

Snarling a warning at the hunter, Kaname pulled Zero closer and continued ravishing his mouth. His own primal nature was taking over and demanding rather loudly that the teen submit to him, so Kaname was less than pleased by Zero's continuous attempts to free himself. He had humored the insolence thus far, but Kaname would not allow further insubordination from someone so far beneath him.

Zero had intended to use Kaname's chest as leverage to push off of, but the instant his hand came into contact with the warm flesh, it rebelled and remained. He was mentally screaming at himself to do something—anything—to get away, but that hateful darkness was trumping his sensibility. The more he wanted to pull away, the closer his body traitorously pushed against Kaname's. Zero hated the pleased sigh that escaped Kaname over the action, but some twisted part of him wanted to force the pureblood to make such a sensuous sound again. He hated that the only way he could cause Kaname to lose his composure was in such a shameful manner, but even worse was the fact that Zero wanted to push the boundaries farther still—anything to make the pureblood lose that annoyingly confident demeanor.

Getting caught up in his own sensations, Kaname released Zero's neck and wrapped his arm around the hunter's waist, seductively grinding against the teen. The whimper it rung out of Zero was delicious and Kaname paused in his vicious kiss to breathe and cast an appreciative look at the sumptuous sight before him. Zero's face was flushed with heat, his pulse thrumming almost frantically from his emotions, but his purple eyes were rimmed with red, proving that some part of the teen was still holding back against the vampire inside that was just aching to reveal its true nature.

Running his fingers through Zero's silver hair, Kaname's eyes narrowed when the simple touch caused the teen to flinch. "You should have listened," Kaname quietly admonished Zero, causing the hunter to stare up at him incredulously before the rage quickly took over.

"_I_ should have listened?" Zero repeated, his voice rising in his anger as he slapped the offending hand away. "No, _you_ should have fucking listened and left when I told you to, you sick, perverted bastard!"

"What part of this is sick or perverted?" Kaname questioned as he slipped his free hand under Zero's shirt to lightly caress the soft skin underneath it.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Zero wanted away from the torturous touches before they muddled his mind any further. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kuran?" Zero demanded, forcing the straying hand away from his sensitive skin. Kaname's behavior was beyond abnormal and Zero was sick of being subjected to the vampire's whims.

"I am growing tired of your disrespect," Kaname informed Zero, sounding haughty and bored all at once, even as his hand started to slowly slide up and under the hunter's shirt again.

"There's more wrong with you than just that!" Zero spat as he forced the wandering hand away, failing to repress a shiver.

Slowly running his fingers along Zero's neck and forcing the teen to meet his gaze, Kaname said, "I can give you more than hell."

"I don't want anything from you!" Zero snapped, his mortification intensifying as he responded to the slightest of touches from Kaname. "Now get out of my room!"

Ignoring the order and pressing his lips close to Zero's ear, Kaname murmured, "I can give you _release_."

The warm breath against his ear combined with the proximity to his neck caused Zero to shudder against his will, inadvertently causing his body to press closer to Kaname's. "I don't need your help," Zero refused, stunned by the sound of his own voice. He had intended for his words to come out as a harsh exclamation of defiance, but instead they had been spoken with a deeper timber and sensual edge.

"So you would prefer to do it on your own?" Kaname questioned, taking Zero's earlobe into his mouth to toy with gently. His tongue played with the silver piercings and Kaname could have smirked when he felt Zero's grip on his hip tighten to an almost painful point. "How…typical."

Zero wanted to make an angry retort or accusation, but it was so hard to think with those warm lips on his ear and the way Kaname's tongue was stroking him in a mockery of something more intimate. He tried to take a moment to compose himself, to gather his wits about him, but it was all for nothing when he felt those fangs lightly press against him.

Kaname knew better than to bite Zero, but the spike of fear left a terrible taste in his mouth. Zero froze against Kaname, his breath coming out in shaking pants as his memory flashed terrible images and feelings from the night his life was ruined forever. He wanted to pull away, to force the vampire away from him and out of the room, but Zero knew that he couldn't push him without posing a serious risk to himself if those fangs cut him, if Kaname tasted his tainted blood.

"I am not a beast!" Zero protested, refusing to sigh in relief when Kaname released his ear.

"No, you're not," Kaname agreed, still refusing to relinquish his hold on Zero. "But even humans have needs, wants, _desires_."

It was so hard to think with their warm bodies pressed so close, with the lingering scent of blood in the air clouding his senses, that tempting trail of blood remaining on Kaname's neck. "What's your point?" Zero asked, since his pride refused to beg for release.

"Do humans not hunger?" Kaname continued, sounding somewhat patronizing. "Would you refuse to eat to the point of near starvation every time you got hungry?"

"That's different," Zero argued, refusing to concede the point, "and involves actual _food_."

Reaching up with his free hand and wiping away some of his own blood, Kaname held his finger up for Zero's inspection. "Is this not a meal?"

"No, it's _blood_," Zero refuted in disgust, desperately trying to clamp down on the urge to lick it off of Kaname's finger.

_So stubborn_, Kaname couldn't help but think. "It serve the same purpose—keeping you alive," Kaname pointed out, holding his finger mere inches away from Zero's lips in temptation. "Consider it water, then."

"What?" Zero asked, having missed the leap in logic due to the offering that was so close.

"Humans require water to live," Kaname began, earning him an impatient huff from his captive. "It's easy enough to ignore the thirst at first, but if denied water for too long, humans become ill from dehydration. Blood is no different for us."

Zero hated the word, "us," hated the entire concept; there was only, "himself," and, "everyone else." He didn't want to be grouped together with the vampires, but even he couldn't pretend he was entirely human anymore. More than that, Zero hated that Kaname had made a logical argument that was almost impossible to refute. "Shut up," Zero dangerously growled, licking his lips nervously as he continued ignoring the blood. He would not give in!

Chuckling at the insolence, Kaname brushed it aside as he continued. "What do you think constantly denying it does to you?" Kaname challenged, bringing his finger to his own lips to clean it in a deliberate display.

The sight of Kaname sucking the blood off of his own finger made it hard for Zero to answer immediately and he hated himself for it. Finally he recovered enough to exclaim, "I'm stronger than this!"

"By denying yourself, it starts to feed off of your strength," Kaname explained. "Eventually it ends up controlling you, does it not? Makes you fall into a savage, uncontrollable bloodlust."

It angered Zero that there was truth in Kaname's words, not to mention the fact that the pureblood had been on the receiving end of that lapse on more than one occasion. No matter how much he fought against it, Zero always ended up snapping and messily feeding from Kaname in a blind, mindless frenzy, desperately trying to make up all of the weeks of denial. It was only once his mind calmed that he realized what a monster he was turning into, what a pathetic creature he had become.

"Isn't it better for _you_ to control _it_?" Kaname gently asked, wondering if any of it was getting through to Zero. Kaname was tired of being ruthlessly ravaged and if he could make Zero understand, perhaps it would not be so odious of a task to keep the hunter alive. "To not be reduced to such a state?"

Hanging his head in shame, Zero couldn't bear to look at Kaname. Why did the annoying bastard have to be so frustratingly _right_? But what was Zero supposed to do? Just show up to Kaname every time he got hungry? His dignity wouldn't allow it.

Kaname could see that he was making progress with the hunter and it was for that reason that he tilted his head to bare his neck as he offered, "Here."

Looking up in confusion, Zero couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him at the sight of Kaname looking so submissive once more. "But I already—" Zero started to protest, even as he wet his lips once more.

"Kiryuu-kun."

"And yesterday, I—"

"Kiryuu_-kun_."

The slight edge of irritation was what silenced Zero temporarily. All of the points had been undeniably logical, but something still didn't add up for Zero. "Why?" he finally asked, needing some sort of a reason. The pep talk was seemingly random and confused Zero, almost as much as the fact that they were still in close enough proximity to each other to be touching.

"So that you will understand," Kaname replied, although that didn't help Zero.

Zero didn't want to obey, but he tried to consider his options. If he capitulated, Kaname would leave, and then Zero wouldn't have to deal with him for quite some time again. Telling himself that he was purely motivated to get Kaname out of his room as quickly as possible, Zero hesitantly leaned forward.

Without the mindless hunger torturing him, the intimacy of the act started to bother Zero. He was pressed so close to Kaname's bare chest, his fingers digging into those delicate hips as the vampire's strong arms embraced him; it felt so good, but so wrong. It was easy to get distracted by it, but Zero steeled himself against it. Kaname had challenged him and Zero refused to back down.

Finally cleaning the smear of blood that had been tormenting him, Zero was almost disappointed in the lack of reaction from Kaname. When Zero had been antagonizing the vampire earlier, Kaname had made such interesting and embarrassing sounds that the hunter almost wanted to make him do it again. Zero shouldn't be the only one suffering from the humiliation of the situation and he debated whether or not to try and do it again in order to make Kaname's obnoxious composure falter.

Licking his way up to a suitable place on Kaname's neck, Zero lightly trailed his fangs against the sensitive skin, smirking when he felt the vampire's breath quicken in response. It brought up a question and Zero licked his way up to Kaname's ear to huskily ask, "What's in it for you?"

Kaname answered without hesitation, "Yuuki's safety."

"We both know that I would rather die than hurt her," Zero reminded Kaname. "So what's your _real_ reason?"

"You are still useful to me," Kaname answered honestly, "and therefore I will not forgive or allow you to descend to a Level E."

Frowning at the reply, Zero muttered, "I will never be your pawn, Kuran."

"It is not in my interest to control you," Kaname stated, wishing that Zero would hurry up and drink. The delay made Kaname's hands want to wander, but it would be a mistake to do so while Zero was so aware of himself and the situation.

Although the answer was far from satisfying, Zero said nothing further on the subject. Instead, Zero began tracing Kaname's main artery, the blood tempting him with every beat of the vampire's heart. It seemed pointless to waste that much blood when he wasn't actually hungry, so Zero navigated toward a smaller vein that was easier to reach; he didn't want to lean against Kaname any more than he had to.

Letting his fangs lightly puncture Kaname's skin, Zero closed his eyes as a soft sound of pleasure accidentally escaped from him. Even though he hadn't been hungry, it was still immensely satisfying to feel that liquid warmth filling him. He probed the shallow wound with his tongue, the exquisite flavor that was Kaname filling his mouth and overwhelming his every sense. Zero unknowingly pressed himself closer as his instincts started to demand more.

Even though the functioning part of Zero's mind that was controlled by his humanity was pleading with him to stop, he ignored it. He was already too lost in Kaname to listen and Zero sank his fangs in deeper when the blood flow started to slow due to clotting. The action caused Kaname to tilt his head back with a sigh as he tightened his grip, trying not to respond to the way it made Zero move against him in his efforts to reach.

As Zero began drinking in earnest, he wrapped his arms around Kaname out of habit to support himself. The feeling of that smooth skin under his fingers gave Zero the uncontrollable urge to touch and he barely noticed the way his traitorous hands began slowly exploring. They worked their way down the vampire's back, Zero's fingertips marveling at the smooth expanse as his claws lightly scratched without drawing blood. It made Kaname's hips buck into Zero, earning him a disapproving growl from the hunter.

Zero's displeasure quickly faded when he noticed a change of taste in Kaname's blood. It was subtle at first, but Zero found himself quickly addicted to the new, richer flavor; he didn't understand why Kaname's blood had suddenly become sweeter, but the hunter wasn't complaining. He felt almost intoxicated by the taste as he continued to indulge himself, despite knowing that he should stop soon.

Kaname would have sworn if it weren't so undignified; he couldn't believe how quickly he had let his control slip. His hormones had started to respond to Zero's ministrations and Kaname knew that the hunter would be able to taste the difference, even if the teen wouldn't understand it. "Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said, shaking Zero slightly to get his attention. The last thing Kaname needed was for Zero to be affected by the hormones in his blood that acted like an aphrodisiac, even if some small part of the pureblood was tempted.

Zero was past the point of caring; he was feeling almost heady now and he wanted more, if only so that he could understand what had changed. His current state of mind made it almost impossible to think, which was the only thing that allowed him to dig his fangs in deeper without reservation when Kaname tried to push him away.

Kaname had been in the middle of repeating Zero's name when he felt those sharp fangs penetrate him further. It caused Kaname to break off with a gasp as he arched into the sensation, groaning when he heard the pleased noise from Zero over the reaction. _This is decidedly not good_, Kaname realized and he knew that he had to get things back under his control before he lost the will to do so.

The flavor had spiked when Zero dug in further and he was almost tempted to bite all the way down to see if it would make a difference. Although it was by far the sweetest thing he had ever tasted—even more so than Yuuki's—now there was almost an undercurrent of spice that made Zero hunger for something else entirely. The powerful blood was flowing through him, stroking him from the inside, and Zero could only moan as he began grinding against Kaname for relief from the pressure building up within himself. In the back of his mind, Zero was vaguely questioning what the hell was going on, but everything important was feeling and sensations, so his inner vampire focused on that instead as forbidden urges began to dominate his control.

Kaname recognized that they were starting down a very dangerous path and he had to fight against his instincts that were responding to the corresponding release of pheromones from Zero. Reaching up with a trembling hand, Kaname lightly stroked Zero's throat, encouraging the hunter to release him. Zero groaned in protest and sank his fangs in further, causing them both to react vocally to the sensation.

As Zero was captivated by the ever changing flavor, Kaname was forced to take drastic measures. Hoping that he wasn't miscalculating the situation, Kaname sensuously let both of his hands trail down to Zero's ass before groping the hunter hard. Zero finally released Kaname's neck with a sharp gasp as the sensation both startled and aroused him. He was almost panting from the experience and Zero licked his lips to make sure that he didn't waste a single drop of that intoxicating crimson. Zero looked at Kaname with unspoken questions, still painfully aware of the hands on his ass that were only serving to confuse him further as his body rocked against them, needing more. There were so many things that Zero wanted to ask, but his voice refused to cooperate with him.

Even though Kaname was looking right at him, Zero's curiosity got the best of him. Zero brought his arm closer to inspect the drying blood from when he scratched Kaname earlier. Tentatively flicking his tongue out to sample it, he was shocked at the difference; what had once been good was now almost bitter in comparison. It made him clean up the remaining trickle of blood from Kaname's neck to rid himself of the unpleasant aftertaste, shocking himself at his own behavior. "Why?" Zero finally asked, even as he savored the little bit of hormonally laced blood that had successfully eradicated the traces of that unpleasant taste.

Kaname couldn't answer him immediately, having been distracted by the unintentionally sensual scene Zero had just subjected him to. "It happens sometimes," Kaname stated as he subtly moved his hands up to Zero's hips, away from the temptation and to safer territory.

"When?" Zero persisted, needing to understand. As much as he hated being a vampire and the fact that he had to rely on Kaname, some part of Zero's mind was whispering that it might not be so terrible if it always tasted like that. It scared him that he could come to crave not just the blood, but the _taste_ of it, the way it made him _feel_. Zero wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he wasn't drinking out of blind desperation, but he waited for Kaname to go into details before verbalizing any theories that were probably wrong.

It would be easy to lie, but Kaname's honor wouldn't allow him to fabricate false reasons for the hunter. "When certain emotions are…involved," Kaname tactfully replied, not interested in delving into the specifics.

"Like hate?" Zero asked, still finding their current position to be strange. Why was Kaname still holding onto him? More importantly: why was he still holding onto Kaname?

"Sometimes," Kaname confirmed.

"Anger?"

They would be there all night if Zero was going to name every emotion, so Kaname said, "If an emotion is strong, it can sometimes affect the…flavor."

Letting the information sink in, Zero was then left to ponder what emotion had drastically impacted Kaname's taste. "I don't get it," Zero finally admitted, having failed to find a suitable explanation over what had changed in Kaname. Hatred or anger couldn't be that amazingly delicious, so it had to be something else.

Deciding to take a more scientific route to spare himself any further embarrassment, Kaname began, "Chemicals that are released in response to certain things can alter—"

"I meant just now," Zero interrupted to clarify.

It was a question that Kaname didn't want to answer, so he simply stated, "That was the explanation," as he detangled himself from Zero. With the small amount of distance, it suddenly became a little easier to think, although the lingering scent of blood and Zero called to Kaname's predatory nature.

When Kaname walked over to his clothes, Zero became almost irrationally incensed. Angrily stalking after the pureblood, Zero spun Kaname to face him as he demanded, "What was it?"

Arching an eyebrow at the audacity of Zero's actions, Kaname only answered with a monotone, "An emotion."

The answer was an infuriating one and it pissed off Zero that Kaname wasn't taking him seriously now. Using the element of surprise to his advantage, Zero slammed Kaname against the wall hard enough for the plaster to fracture slightly. "_Which_?" Zero asked, not even sure why he was so hell bent and determined to find out the answer. The more Kaname tried to hide the truth, the more it made Zero want to drag it out of him.

Effortlessly reversing their positions and pinning Zero to the wall, Kaname warned, "Do not ask questions when you cannot handle the answer."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Zero almost yelled out of frustration.

"You are unprepared for the truth and I have no desire to…_force_ it upon you," Kaname replied, even as he warned himself of the consequences of giving into his darker instincts.

"Who the hell are you to decide whether or not I can handle it?" Zero spat in disgust. "Answer my damn question!"

Narrowing his eyes at the blatant disrespect, Kaname shrugged and briefly considered a demonstration. He had no doubt that it would be effective, but the potential for things to get out of control was extremely high. Figuring that Zero would throw him out before things got that far and counting on his own impeccable self-control to keep him in line, Kaname proceeded with minimal reservations.

Relinquishing his grip on Zero, Kaname leaned forward and pressed his lips to the hunter's neck. "What will you do when you discover that you don't like the answer?" Kaname murmured, sending a shiver through the teen at the feeling of those warm words so close to his neck.

"Deal with it," Zero tersely answered, trying not to tremble when he felt Kaname kiss him on the throat. "Did you just…?!"

Smirking wickedly, Kaname slipped his hands under Zero's shirt once more to let his claws move torturously slow over sensitized skin. The shiver and accidental noise thrilled Kaname's inner beast and he could smell a hint of those tempting pheromones that were starting to make themselves known once more. _Just a little more and then I'll stop_, Kaname warned himself, trying not to lose sight of his purpose, even as his tongue darted out for a quick taste.

A shudder ran through Zero at the sensation and his body was starting to awaken in disturbing ways. "What are you doing?" Zero icily demanded, his claws digging into the wall and damaging it further as he tried to repress whatever was stirring deep inside of himself.

"Showing you," Kaname told him as he lightly raked his nails down Zero's back. It made Zero arch against him and his hands instinctively reached out to Kaname before the teen could stop himself. Kaname could sense Zero's desire and it made the vampire take things a step further.

A pureblood's pheromones were a powerful tool of seduction and for that reason, Kaname kept tight control over that particular power; he had enough people throwing themselves at him as it was. Making an exception and hoping he wouldn't come to regret it, Kaname allowed the slightest release of his pheromones. The reaction was almost instantaneous as Zero's eyes glowed bright red, the vampire inside fighting for complete control over him. Zero instinctively thrust against Kaname's thigh that was between his legs, groaning at the friction as he was overcome with a near blinding _need_ for the pureblood.

If Zero had thought his senses were overwhelmed before, it was nothing in comparison to the way they were being invaded now. He ached with a want he didn't even know how to verbalize since all rational thoughts had been decimated by the sensations and desires that were pounding through his body.

Kaname could feel Zero's hard length pressing into him and he was momentarily swayed by his own weakness. It was almost too tempting, the way Zero's head was tossed back against the wall, baring his throat to Kaname with an aggressive growl that excited the pureblood. His personal darkness was urging for him to accept the offering, but when he looked into fiery red eyes that matched his own, Kaname backed off; there was no trace of violet, no trace of Zero—only the demon within remained. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of the teen when he was under the sway of such powerful influences and Kaname tried to create distance between them once more, having made his point.

Zero was too far gone to appreciate the restraint and he laced his fingers into soft brunette hair in order to pull Kaname closer for a brutal kiss. It was viciously passionate, a wild meeting of dark desires that was in serious danger of getting out of control. Their bodies instinctually began grinding against each other once more, causing Zero to moan sensuously as they continued. The sound was erotically enticing and Kaname was forced to remind himself why he couldn't give in to his urges to claim the surprisingly sensual being that was currently pinned beneath him. "Kiryuu-kun, stop," Kaname tried to command, but the breathless urgency of his tone lacked authority.

Instead of listening, Zero's hands sought out Kaname's belt buckle and started trying to undo it, anything to reduce the distance between them. It felt as if his entire essence was made of Kaname in that moment and it made Zero want more. Every frantic beat of his heart drove the vampire's pure blood through Zero's system and the teen burned with the need for _more_, the need to feel Kaname completely in every way imaginable.

Stopping Zero's overeager hands from completing their task, Kaname took a deep breath to try and calm himself, to allow the rational part of his mind to return. Zero took advantage of Kaname's distraction and lightly nicked the pureblood's shoulder with his fangs, sensuously drawing the blood out with teasing flicks of his tongue. It made Kaname shudder as a gasp caught in his throat, momentarily taken aback by the look of sheer ecstasy on Zero's face as he practically purred in pleasure, enthralled by the taste of the pureblood's arousal.

Forcing Zero away from his shoulder and back against the wall, Kaname growled, "Zero," as he asserted dominance over the situation. He was unprepared for the flicker of lilac in those bright crimson eyes, that flash of violet that was in control when Zero keened with needy desire. It was gone as quickly as it had happened, but Kaname's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, knowing that he had undoubtedly seen Zero's consciousness surface for a brief moment before being claimed by his inner demon once more.

"Kaname," Zero drawled in return, the single word dripping with sex. He smirked when he felt Kaname react physically, feeling immensely powerful at knowing he could have that affect on the proud pureblood.

"Calm yourself," Kaname ordered, trying his best to take his own advice, although it was increasingly difficult as he watched Zero's tongue dart out to lick the last remnants of blood from his lips.

"_Why_?" Zero questioned defiantly, deliberately toying with Kaname's patience and loving every moment of it. He wanted to make the pureblood crack, wanted to see that ridiculous composure fracture, wanted to prove once and for all that the vampire was truly nothing more than a beast disguised in human form.

Indulging in a final kiss against his better judgment, Kaname answered, "For your own sake," before finally separating with one last teasing flick of his tongue.

Before Zero could ask what that meant, Kaname and his clothes were already gone, leaving a very stunned and confused hunter alone in the dark bedroom. When Zero realized he couldn't even feel Kaname's intense aura, his knees finally gave out on him and he slid against the wall down to the floor in shock. "What the hell does that mean?" Zero angrily asked, receiving no response from the surrounding silence. He was almost tempted to chase after Kaname, to hunt him down to get some answers, but Zero didn't move; he wasn't even entirely sure if he was capable of it at the moment.

Pulling his knees to his chest and resting his arms against them, Zero banged his head back against the wall as he struggled against himself. His body felt almost painfully alive, not to mention embarrassingly aroused by what had just happened. Zero groaned in shame as he came back to himself, the red bloodlust fading from his eyes into disbelieving lilac. He blamed the pureblood for the disturbing lapse in judgment, hating himself for letting things get that far out of his control.

Zero swore to himself to make Kaname pay somehow for the affront to his dignity, but he wasn't quite sure how he was going to manage to do such a thing. He could already hear the pureblood taunting him over the fact that Zero had undeniably enjoyed it on some level and his ire was once again stirred by that fact. Zero hated his traitorous body for responding the way that it had, hated that it was still desperately calling out to Kaname for more. The hunter refused to bring himself to completion on principal, so Zero continued to remain unmoving on the floor, waiting for his body to calm itself. It was going to take awhile since Kaname's hormonally laced blood was still flowing through his system, but Zero accepted it as a punishment, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the fire inside that pleaded for release.

* * *

**A/N:** So this isn't my normal fandom, but these boys latched onto me and wouldn't quite let go. Hopefully my characterization wasn't too unforgivable…

I intend to continue this story to at least a second chapter where Zero confronts Kaname after a few days, but knowing me, it might spill into a third act. There will eventually be actual lemons, so that's always something to look forward to, ne?

For those of you who follow my other work, the next _Anywhen, Anywhere _update should go up on **Sunday, May 24th**.

Thank you to everyone for reading this and I look forward to hearing your reactions!


	2. Chapter 02: Unwilling Willingness

**A/N:** After a ridiculous delay, this whole chapter is essentially a **lemon**, so please enjoy it! And if you're not into **copious amounts of smut**, well you're reading the wrong authoress….

* * *

**Chapter 02: Unwilling Willingness**

It had been three weeks since Zero's encounter with Kaname and he was in sheer agony of the worst kind. Zero's body physically ached with an unforgivable need and he whispered the cruelest swears imaginable to the darkness as he suffered, damning the creature that had reduced him to the detestable state he had fallen to. _Just when I thought I couldn't fall any lower_, Zero thought with a sneer before his body shuddered and interrupted all of his thoughts.

Zero was used to the almost paralyzing hunger, he had grown accustomed to the disgusting pangs that reduced him to a bloodthirsty monster, but this was entirely different and unwelcome. His whole existence burned with a singular desire and it was more disturbing to Zero than the lust for blood that had once been so detestable to him: _Kaname_.

Everything inside of Zero clamored for Kaname and he railed against it, although it was to no avail. His inner darkness that he loathed wanted to breathe in the pureblood's subtle scent, wanted to taste that delicious skin and indulge in that sacred crimson ambrosia, wanted to hear Kaname sigh in pleasure as he was ravished. It revolted Zero, but that didn't stop the burning need inside of him, nor did it make it any easier to get through the night.

Zero growled in aggravation as he tried to settle himself, but the painful ache still refused to go away. Nothing worked and Zero decided that he hated this more than anything else. It was humiliating and if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Kaname had done something intentionally to cause him to suffer such a fate. Who else would come up with a punishment like making someone think about them all the time other than the conceited pureblood? "Bastard!" Zero angrily swore in the empty room, repulsed by the fact that his voice came out as a strangled whimper instead of strongly defiant.

He hadn't been able to quit remembering the feeling of Kaname's lithe body moving against his own, hadn't been able to stop thinking about the heated kisses that brought a blush to Zero's cheeks even now, and he hated it. Zero raged against it, even as his body writhed under the influence of remembrance. He refused to relieve himself of the pent up sexual frustration, but Zero's resolve was weakening as wave after wave of persistent desire crashed into him, urging him to act on his shameful need.

Zero was assaulted by the memories of Kaname's luscious lips and lingering touches that progressed further in fantasy than they had ever dared to in reality. It was driving Zero to the point of madness and he was mortified by how far some of his imagined scenarios had gone. Somehow he had gone from reliving the moment to picturing extended sexual encounters and Zero had to fight against the stray images that were starting to make themselves known once more. Even though it was horrifying to think of Kaname on a sexual level, Zero couldn't stop himself from imagining the pureblood submitting to him in every way and enjoying it. The urge to dominate was strong and it was testing the limits of Zero's control every time he had seen the arrogant pureblood during class change over at dusk.

It would be cowardly to avoid his duties as prefect because he didn't want to see Kaname, but that didn't stop Zero from wishing he was anywhere but there every day. Kaname always looked so calm and self assured that it drove Zero crazy; he knew he couldn't be the only one affected by what had happened. He had clearly felt Kaname's arousal and even though Zero told himself it was disgusting, it didn't stop the nervous flutter in his stomach as he tried not to remember. They never said a word about it, but Zero swore when he saw that confident smirk that Kaname knew what he was doing to the ex-human and he despised the pureblood for it. Of course, it didn't help that Zero felt his body get warm whenever they made eye contact as his very existence cried out for Kaname.

To make things worse, the hunger for blood returned, but it was worse than ever. Before, Zero had merely wanted blood—it didn't matter from whom, he had simply thirsted for it until he was overcome by his vampiric nature. Now, Zero still wanted blood, but he only wanted Kaname's and that upset him on a whole different level. It was one more thing to hate, one more reason to curse his bane of existence.

Nothing had proved that more than when Yuuki had gotten a paper cut while they were studying together a week after he had fed from Kaname. The smell of it had immediately drawn Zero's attention, but it wasn't for the reason Yuuki assumed. As she shyly held her finger out to Zero, his eyebrows furrowed at his own reaction. Normally he felt the tightness in his chest as he fought against himself to not give in to the vampire inside of himself, but that feeling was strangely absent. That was the first time he realized that even though the sight and smell of Yuuki's blood made him thirsty, it was only _because_ of her and not _for_ her; it was a distinction that Zero didn't know how to handle.

Even as Zero's senses were assaulted by her sweetness, all he could remember was Kaname's exquisite taste and he politely declined her offer, even though the mere act disturbed him. Misunderstanding the reason for Zero's reluctance, Yuuki continued to insist, repeatedly reassuring him that it was okay. Only it wasn't okay, because _it wasn't Kaname's_ and he didn't know how to verbalize it, let alone deal with that fact.

Yuuki looked crushed as she accepted his firm rejection and Zero embarrassed himself further when a strangled noise escaped from him as she slipped the finger into her mouth to clean herself of the blood. He was overwhelmed by the memory of Kaname doing the same thing and Zero had quickly left Yuuki in order to isolate himself, ignoring her pleas for an explanation. Zero hid in his room as the memory continued playing in his mind, hating himself for the weakness inside as it progressed into a full blown sexual fantasy that left him completely miserable and on the brink of release.

It was an insult to his pride and dignity as a man and it was for that reason that Zero had continued biding him time, trying to figure out something—_anything_—to get the upper hand in such a deplorable situation, even as the hunger ate away at him. Thus it was how he voluntarily ended up in the dungeon, awaiting the inevitable arrival of Kaname, in order to execute his plan.

Yes, it was rather underhanded of him, but Zero wanted answers more than anything else and he needed a situation where he could stay in control. He wanted to understand why he was craving that _specific_ taste of Kaname and he wasn't going to accept an arrogant brush off like last time. No, Zero was going to have his answers at any cost—even though he knew that he probably wasn't going to like what Kaname had to say.

Zero had been in the dungeon for a little over an hour when he felt Kaname's aura descending in his direction. He used the remaining time to position himself, prominently displaying the chains that were intended to subdue a vampire's strength in order to lull Kaname into a false sense of protection. They were only partially closed and not locked, but Kaname wouldn't be able to notice it until too late; Zero wouldn't allow his plan to fall apart so easily.

Forcing his anger to the forefront of his mind, Zero could feel the bloodlust starting to creep into his eyes and flare out in his soul. That was how he allowed Kaname to find him, swallowing his pride over being 'caught' in such an embarrassing moment; Zero refused to let the darkness overpower him.

Kaname didn't say a word as he shut the door behind him and Zero growled low in his throat when the pureblood started to unbutton his black silk shirt while slowly approaching. He could feel the rush of warmth running through his veins as Kaname gradually bared himself to Zero's eyes and the hunter took a shuddering breath as the bloodlust took an even deeper hold on him.

"Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said evenly, although his tone was laced with reproach as he neared. "Must you continue to reduce yourself to this every time?"

Growling in response, Zero forced himself to say nothing as Kaname drew closer. He unknowingly licked his lips as Kaname finally bared his chest and removed his shirt, causing the pureblood to arch a delicate eyebrow. Zero continued to observe in silence as Kaname let the shirt drop to the floor and he had to clamp down on the rush of need that flooded his system. It was easy to allow himself to get distracted by the smooth expanse of Kaname's chest, by the way the sinuous muscles moved, by the elegant curve of the pureblood's pale neck, but Zero forced himself to focus. Thinking about how amazing Kaname's skin had felt against his fingertips was not conducive to his current goal.

"And I actually thought we had made progress last time," Kaname murmured, almost as if he were speaking to himself.

"_Progress_?" Zero hissed, unable to contain his reaction. "You call that fucking progress?"

Staring down at Zero with a calculating look, Kaname frowned imperceptibly at the sudden flash of lilac annoyance that had flickered in the hunter's eyes. It was an unexpected moment of clarity and Kaname was more intrigued by it than concerned. Kaname couldn't feel the feral bloodlust that normally had Zero lunging to satiate his thirst and it puzzled him. "Apparently not," Kaname stated sardonically, crossing his arms over his chest. "Although I'm starting to think that you like me finding you in this…position."

"Don't flatter yourself, you condescending bastard," Zero snapped, his voice echoing off of the stone walls as his chains rattled loudly. He couldn't hide the blush that colored his cheeks in embarrassment as his mind started supplying images for alternative meanings of "position."

Once again seeing the telltale violet glare amongst the violent crimson, Kaname had to ask, "Do you have something to tell me, Kiryuu-kun?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Zero snarled, even as he started to hear the first whispers of doubt that Kaname wasn't buying his act.

"I don't believe that," Kaname said with a slight smirk as he watched Zero's restrained reaction.

"You wouldn't," Zero muttered angrily, his hands tightening into fists.

Studying Zero for a moment, Kaname finally stated in a condescending tone, "You may not have anything to say to me, but I _know_ you have questions. Or will you deny that as well?"

"As if you would answer them," Zero retorted, flinching away from the contact as Kaname reached down and gently stroked his cheek. He was too unstable to take such a risk; Zero would not allow himself to fall under Kaname's spell again. It pained him to show such weakness, but Zero knew it would cost him more to allow the touch; he didn't want Kaname to think that he accepted it, even if his body was screaming for more.

"Perhaps you are not asking the right questions, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname sensuously murmured as he gracefully lowered himself onto his knees in front of Zero.

The darkness inside of Zero was practically purring as the sight of Kaname on his knees and he involuntarily shuddered at the sight. "What's that supposed to mean?" Zero demanded, even as the tightness in his chest worsened.

"What do you think?" Kaname challenged, remaining just out of reach in order to observe Zero.

Realizing that the circular questions were delaying the inevitable, Zero mumbled, "Forget it," as he hung his head, hoping the submissive act would draw Kaname in closer.

"You would rather suffer than admit that I'm right," Kaname astutely observed, causing Zero to grit his teeth in irritation.

It infuriated the hunter that Kaname was devastatingly right; Zero knew that he should control his vampiric nature before he was reduced to a mindless monster, but he would never admit that to the pureblood. "Like you care about my suffering," Zero shot back before he had realized what he had said.

"Am I supposed to care?" Kaname asked in an arrogant tone as he moved closer to Zero. Bracing himself for the pain he knew would be coming, Kaname leaned forward so that his words sent shivers through Zero. "Do you _want_ me to care, Kiryuu-kun?"

The sensuous way Kaname had lowered his voice effected Zero more than he would have expected; he could feel his inner darkness urging him forward, pleading with him to accept what was so willingly being offered. "I don't want anything from you," Zero denied, but the breathless tone of his voice was laced with a need that gave him away. He didn't want to lose control, not when he was so close to his goal, but Kaname's blood was so good and Zero was so hungry that it was getting harder to stay focused.

"Do you deny yourself of everything?" Kaname taunted, somewhat enjoying the struggle he was witnessing. It was oddly fascinating to see just how much of Zero's consciousness was still remaining even though it had been three weeks since the incident.

Using Kaname's momentary distraction to his benefit, Zero transferred one of the chains around his wrist to the pureblood's before knocking him back to the ground. He wasted no time in pinning the noble, one hand tightly closed around Kaname's throat as a threat of strangulation. "Not revenge," Zero replied, his anger spiking at Kaname's nonplussed expression.

"Is that what this is?" Kaname asked, gesturing with the enchanted handcuff, even as Zero secured the other one to the pureblood's other wrist.

Something warned Zero that it had almost been too easy; it was almost as if Kaname had allowed himself to be chained, but that couldn't be right. "Partially," Zero confirmed, satisfied that he had proper restraints on Kaname and his abilities. Zero struggled against the whispers that were hinting at other abilities, knowing that it would only cause problems if he thought about that while straddled over Kaname in a position of power. It was getting harder to think through his hunger and the extra exertion had only worsened his condition. The need was twisting him inside with pain, even as his nerves were alight over being so close to Kaname. Zero briefly considered tasting enough of Kaname's blood to take the edge off of the mindless desire, justifying it as clearing his mind in order to fully control the situation.

Deciding that it was a necessary precaution, Zero said nothing as he leaned forward and steadied himself over Kaname. His body was getting all sorts of ideas from the position that would embarrass him if they continued, so he sank his fangs into Kaname without warning.

Kaname's only reaction was to tense up before he forced himself to relax, once again surprised that Zero wasn't savagely ripping into him. The fact that the hunter had attempted to restrain him annoyed Kaname, but he couldn't help but begrudgingly admire the gumption of such an action, even as he was plotting retribution. He continued staring up at the stone ceiling with a blank expression, trying to ignore the soft sound of relief that escaped Zero as his thirst was slowly abated.

Zero could taste the bitter tang of Kaname's anger and while it helped relieve some of the crushing pressure from his hunger, it did nothing to satisfy his darkest needs. He stopped abruptly with a growl and leaned up to look at Kaname, feeling the sudden rush of powerful blood invading his system. "What was it?" Zero harshly demanded, his eyes glowing brightly in the dimness.

The faintest flecks of lilac were visible through the crimson bloodlust and Kaname was once again filled with the instinctual need to teach his prey a lesson. Although Zero was unaware of it, Kaname had also been suffering a similar need since the incident three weeks ago. He had tasted the hunter's passion and something in Kaname responded to it, wanting more. It was almost at the borderline of need, but Kaname's impeccable will prevented him from seeking out the teen; his own pride wasn't as accepting of the feelings toward Zero. It was humiliating for a pureblood to desire a Level D in such a manner, but that didn't stop him from reacting to Zero.

"Answer me!" Zero yelled, successfully returning Kaname's attention to him.

The order incensed Kaname, but the only outward indication of that was the quietest shifting of chains against the cold floor. "I told you before," Kaname replied, sounding almost bored by the proceedings. "Or is your memory that faulty?"

"You are in no position to deny me," Zero warned, his voice lowering dangerously in pitch as an unspoken threat. "Which emotion was it?"

Chuckling perversely at Zero's statement, Kaname's arrogance asserted itself as he stared defiantly at the enraged hunter above him. It caused Zero to waver for the briefest moment, but Kaname hadn't missed the telltale shudder it caused the teen as his inner demon started to stir at the alternative meanings. Kaname was smug as he asked the one question he knew Zero wouldn't want to answer, "Why?"

"I'm the one asking the damn questions!" Zero snapped, still trying to recover from his unintended innuendo and the resulting look it had earned him. He hated Kaname's aristocratic arrogance, but the pureblood's expression had been seductively sultry and it made Zero want to do unforgivable things to the noble. Zero recognized that the game was getting dangerous and he steeled his resolve not to give in to his inner vampire that was all too willing to start ravishing the prostrated pureblood.

"Why do you want to know?" Kaname continued, blatantly disregarding Zero's attempts at verbally asserting his control.

Zero's dignity wouldn't allow him to confess the truth, so he settled for his only other option, even if he humiliated himself in the process. He had promised himself that he would have his answers at any cost and he swallowed his pride before continuing.

Leaning forward once more, Zero languidly ran his tongue over the smeared blood he had left, noticing the steadying breath Kaname took to compose himself. Encouraged by the reaction and motivated by the memories of last time, Zero continued to lavish attention on the pureblood's neck, slowly losing his inhibitions in his desire for knowledge. Even the taste of Kaname's skin was divine and Zero resented the pureblood for it. Did he have to be so infuriatingly perfect in so many ways?

As Zero continued his unintentional teasing kisses, Kaname realized the hunter was going to have his answer sooner than the pureblood would have liked. Kaname knew that he could take control of the situation at any point, but there was almost a morbid curiosity about what Zero was intending to do to get his answers that kept him from taking immediate action.

It was finally too much for Zero and he once again gave into the urge that he would never be able to overcome. Puncturing Kaname's skin with a gentle bite, Zero could still taste the irritation, but there was the slightest hint of what he was after underneath of it. It made him sink his fangs even deeper into Kaname with an unintentional moan, causing the pureblood to shiver despite his self-control.

The way Zero was shifting on top of him was starting to get to Kaname and he decided it was time to get in control of the situation. Tilting his head slightly, Kaname antagonized, "You want to feel it again, don't you?"

Zero stilled at those words, his mind still hazy in the momentary indulgence of Kaname's blood. Despite his darkness that was urging him to sink in even deeper and ignore the deliberate bait, Zero removed his fangs from Kaname's neck in order to question, "What?"

The sensation of Zero pulling away caused Kaname to experience a feeling he was unfamiliar with; he had almost arched up as if to prevent the loss. It distracted him, but Kaname still had the wherewithal to challenge, "You can't forget about it, can you?"

Zero was frozen in shock, unable to immediately process Kaname's words and licking his lips to stall for time. He found himself incapable of replying and he thought his heart would stop when Kaname seductively murmured, "You want to feel me inside of you again." The words embarrassed Kaname, but he could smell the blush on Zero's cheek and it negated his own discomfort.

Kaname's assertion brought to mind all sorts of depraved fantasies that Zero had been suffering from during the last three weeks and he sat up in order to indignantly stare at the pureblood. "Ridiculous," Zero sneered, although his heart was pounding almost frantically from the emotions he was currently experiencing, making Kaname's blood course through him at a rapid rate.

"Is it?" Kaname questioned almost casually, noting that Zero's answer wasn't a direct denial. Smirking up at Zero, Kaname chose that moment to use his powers and disintegrate the enchanted cuffs that had been restraining him. In a single graceful movement, Kaname had reversed their positions and was now assessing Zero with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

For the first time during the encounter, Zero experienced fear as he realized what had just happened. "You look so surprised," Kaname taunted, subtly adjusting his position over Zero. "Something that weak would never be able to restrain someone as powerful as me. Surely a hunter such as yourself would know that, Kiryuu-kun."

Looking away in embarrassment at the rebuke, Zero burned with hatred that he himself could be completely paralyzed by the chains that Kaname had so easily destroyed. It was just one more reason for his pride to hurt and Zero cursed himself for the loss of control over the situation. Zero was completely at Kaname's mercy unless he could miraculously find a way to escape from the pureblood. He muffled a noise when Kaname leaned forward and Zero braced himself for whatever was coming next, unwilling to go down without a fight.

"Perhaps I should punish you?" Kaname contemplated as he traced the outline of Zero's ear with his tongue. It earned Kaname a shudder that pleased him immensely and he chuckled darkly in response. Three weeks had given Kaname a lot of reasons and ideas for punishing Zero, all of which had been deliciously tempting.

"Isn't this punishment enough?" Zero snapped, his hands tightening into fists under Kaname's grip. Few things could be worse than being completely at the pureblood's mercy, especially when that pureblood was Kuran Kaname.

"Oh, I don't think so," Kaname disagreed as he lightly nipped at Zero's ear, smirking when he heard the hunter's poorly muffled gasp. "Although it seems that you've been doing a fine job of it all on your own for these past three weeks…"

The comment confused Zero and it showed clearly on his face, amusing Kaname further. "It's almost admirable how long you've managed to hold out," Kaname complemented, although it was more of an insult to Zero. "Unfortunately for you, Kiryuu-kun, my patience has run out."

Kaname's words sent a cold streak of dread through Zero and his bravado faltered as he stuttered, "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" Zero didn't know what specifically Kaname was referring to, but his every instinct was screaming warnings at him to get as far away as possible.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to come to your senses," Kaname clarified as he used his powers to bind Zero's wrists together and finally released his hold. It freed his hands to explore and Kaname traced the outline of Zero's tattoo with a tenderness that was a stark contrast to his words and attitude. "I may have the luxury of eternal life, but I will not waste it waiting for you to stop being so stubborn."

Zero's teeth were clenched tightly as he tried to ignore the sensation of Kaname's touch. It was torturous to endure in silence and stillness since Zero's entire body was trying to respond to the caress, but he persevered. Zero didn't want to let his body betray him by conveying something unspoken to the frustratingly perceptive pureblood, but it was a losing battle as Kaname's fingers languidly followed the crisscross pattern and made their way closer to the center of the design.

As irritating as Zero's stubbornness was, Kaname couldn't help but watch in fascination as the hunter continued his pointless struggle. Kaname could feel the way Zero's muscles were tensing under him, could easily see the tautness of the hunter's pale neck. It made something inside of Kaname want to antagonize Zero, even if the pureblood didn't completely understand the somewhat immature urge. It caused Kaname to replace his gentle touch with the light scrape of his nails against Zero's skin, making the teen shiver as a hiss escaped from him.

For the briefest moment, Zero's eyes fluttered shut as he tried to get control over his unexpected reaction to the slight pain that was far too pleasurable for what it was. _Get it together!_ Zero mentally command himself, but it was too late as his tenuous grasp was shattered by the sensation of Kaname brushing against the area where he had been bitten all those years ago.

Zero was used to feeling intense amounts of pain whenever the charming spell of his tattoo activated, but he had never experience anything pleasant because of it. That all changed the instant Kaname stroked that spot and Zero was unable to stop the startled gasp of pleasure or prevent his body from arching upward because of the action. Violet eyes laced with scarlet hatred opened to glare accusingly at Kaname and Zero took a shuddering breath as he tried to suppress the sensations.

Kaname had been unprepared for Zero's reaction and the pureblood's eyes brightened in bloodlust at the unintended results. The part of Kaname that had spent the last three weeks contemplating Zero was overly pleased and he could feel himself starting to respond once again to the intriguing being pinned beneath him. "How curious," Kaname quietly commented to himself, surprised at the level of sensitivity.

Even though Zero wanted to order Kaname to let him go and stop touching him, the teen knew it was a lost cause and would only serve to humiliate him further. Instead, he managed to grind out, "Why?"

"That was a rather..._unusual _reaction," Kaname explained in a distant voice, still busy trying to solve the mystery. "Perhaps it is a side effect of the enchantment..."

"Meaning?" Zero irritably prompted once he realized that Kaname had no intention of finishing his previous thought.

"Its purpose is to contain your powers, your..._urges_," Kaname continued, unable to stop the slight smirk at his own innuendo.

Zero wasn't sure what pissed him off more, the vague academic explanation or the open display of perversion. "_So_?" Zero snapped, his patience at an end.

"It is merely a hypothesis," Kaname stated, before indulging himself once more in experimentation. Dragging his nails over the smooth expanse where the original bite mark would have been, Kaname was once again rewarded with a sensual display that he thoroughly enjoyed.

Zero cried out in unrestrained pleasure as his body writhed under Kaname's intense scarlet gaze, desperately trying not to feel aroused and failing. It was humiliating and Zero's cheeks burned with shame, even as his body trembled with a want that had been tormenting him for weeks. "Why are you doing this?" Zero demanded, hating the shaky sound of his voice.

"Why, indeed," Kaname murmured as he resumed tracing from the center out to the edge of the tattoo.

Zero squirmed under Kaname's attention, overly aware of how it made his hips move against the pureblood's. A strangled keen caught in Zero's throat when the sensations were reduced to the ghosting of touch and he had to clamp down on the unseemly urge to plead for respite. "We're finished here," Zero informed Kaname, needing to get away and regroup in order to come up with a better plan. Zero desperately needed to leave before he embarrassed himself further; he couldn't stand any more humiliation.

"Not yet," Kaname disagreed with a predatory smirk that sent a shiver through Zero. "Far from it, actually..."

Despite knowing his actions were futile, Zero started trying to break free of the invisible bonds that were keeping his hands pinned together and to the ground. "Like hell!" Zero spat, secretly afraid to find out what else Kaname had in store for him.

Ignoring the insolent disobedience, Kaname shifted his focus to the unmarred side of Zero's neck. He could feel Zero shiver in response to the methodical explorations, but there was no other reaction that could compare to the previous ones. Much like Zero had been spurred on by Kaname's reactions previously, the noble was also motivated by similar reasons. He wanted to see Zero lose his willful stubbornness, wanted to force the teen to submit to him. Kaname wasn't looking for complete obedience—he had that from the vampire aristocrats he was surrounded by—but the pureblood would have the respect he was owed.

When Kaname shifted his weight forward, Zero began thrashing in and attempt to escape, but it was a vain effort. He froze when he felt Kaname's breath on his neck and an involuntary whimper escaped from Zero as the vampire drew closer. It made Kaname smirk as he deliberately kissed Zero's fluttering pulse point on the unblemished side of his neck. Although, Kaname hated the taste of Zero's fear, the presence of his pheromones were almost enough to obliterate it. Chuckling darkly with smug satisfaction, Kaname couldn't resist the urge to taste Zero and the pureblood would not be denied.

When Zero felt Kaname drift to the mirrored spot on his neck, licking it as if in preparation, the teen was forced to say, "_Don't_." Zero's heart was hammering in fear of being bitten, terrified of what could possibly happen if Kaname decided to partake in his tainted blood.

Parroting Zero's earlier words back at him, Kaname warned, "You are not in any position to deny me, Kiryuu-kun."

Trying to rise above the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him, Zero growled as he tried desperately to think of a plan. He felt trapped in so many different ways and Zero hated it. Even though part of him acknowledged that Kaname technically had a right to retribution, Zero couldn't bear it; worse than that was the side of him that was crying out for more.

When Zero said nothing else, Kaname took the opportunity to switch sides. As he had with his fingers, Kaname started on the outer edge of the intricate design, kissing it before tracing the line with his tongue. He could taste the repressed power and feel the tingle of the underlying spell; for a brief moment, Kaname wondered how powerful Zero would be without the restraint. It was a moot point considering Zero would have descended to a level E without the mark, but some part of Kaname was deeply curious about the untapped potential of strength.

"No," Zero weakly protested, even as his body arched closer to Kaname's in search of more contact. It was too much to handle and Zero found himself succumbing to the feelings as his darker side took hold, his eyes flashing brightly when Kaname lapped at the sensitive center.

Kaname paused long enough to comment, "So stubborn," before resuming his torture. He didn't give Zero the chance to recover and Kaname mercilessly continued, lightly suckling the place where the bite mark should have been.

Zero could scarcely remember to breathe and could only moan loudly in pleasure as the feeling shot through him. He had never experienced such intense bliss before and Zero would have been mortified if he still had the capacity to focus on anything else other than the sensations caused by Kaname's lips and skilled tongue. He was so distracted that he barely heard Kaname question, "Did you really think that I couldn't hear you calling out to me?"

"Huh?" was all Zero managed to respond with, panting heavily as he fought through the haze that had overtaken him. Things were getting dangerously close to out of control and Zero cursed himself for allowing the pureblood to get the better of him yet again. It just felt so devastatingly good that it was almost impossible to resist the whispers of, "_Finally_," as he was brought closer to what he had been needing the past few weeks.

Pausing in order to allow Zero to focus, Kaname continued, "It was...distracting. Constantly hearing your soul pleading for me and yet you were always so quick to deny yourself."

The words had a sobering effect on Zero and for the briefest moment, he wondered if the pureblood really knew such a thing. It was quickly dismissed, but Zero was still shaken by the possibility that Kaname had been able to sense his unforgivable longing. "You're so full of shit," Zero sneered, doing his best to seem unaffected by the situation even as he yearned for more than he would ever be comfortable accepting.

Once again ignoring the insult, Kaname slipped his hand under Zero's shirt, noticing how the muscles were already quivering in anticipation. "You have thought of nothing else," Kaname knowingly commented, having been caught in a similar predicament himself.

"What would you know about?" Zero snapped, trying to inch away from the touch with his limited range of motion.

"Everything," Kaname answered, leaning forward as if to kiss Zero.

Some remote part of Zero's mind wondered what exactly Kaname meant by that, but he was too focused on the immediate issue to think further on the matter. Instead, Zero took the opportunity to do the only thing he could think of to prevent Kaname from doing as he pleased: he lunged for the pureblood's throat and viciously pierced him with his fangs.

Kaname let out a soft groan in his shock and immediately regretted it. Zero moaned his appreciation as he continued to feed and Kaname once again felt like swearing due to his own oversights as he supported himself on a trembling arm.

The flavor was even better than Zero had remembered and it slowed his greedy thirst so that he could savor it. He felt almost heady in his ecstasy as he let the liquid warmth wash over him, the rush of power paling in comparison. It was divine in a way that should be forbidden in such a sinful creature and Zero needed more of it.

The soft sounds of satisfaction coming from Zero were wearing on Kaname and he was torn between ravishing the hunter or severely punishing him for the egregious insult to his person. He was angered by the shift of control and he tweaked one of Zero's nipples in an attempt to dissuade the hunter from continuing.

It worked and Zero released Kaname with a discontented growl, but continued licking the area clean, unwilling to waste a single drop. Zero was overly aware of the heat coursing through his veins, making his entire body feel hypersensitive as Kaname's essence made its way through his system.

Removing his hand from under Zero's shirt, Kaname forced the teen away from his neck and back to the floor. Zero glared his disapproval at the vampire as he sarcastically demanded, "Isn't that why you're here?"

Instead of dignifying the question with a verbal response, Kaname answered by kissing Zero before the teen could protest. It was a brutal battle for dominance and neither one was willing to relent. However, the longer they continued, the more caught up they became.

Zero's senses were completely captivated by Kaname and he was too far gone to resent it. Just like last time, it still wasn't enough and Zero wanted more; only now it was worse since there were three weeks of tormenting thoughts making it a more pressing need. The immediate strength of Kaname's blood allowed Zero to dissolve the invisible restraints keeping his hands pinned to the ground and he took advantage of the freedom.

Much to Zero's surprise, his hands instinctively sought out the pureblood—not to assault or stop him, but to pull Kaname closer. One hand found purchase on Kaname's hip, while the other was placed on the back of the pureblood's neck in order to deepen the passionate kiss.

Despite Kaname's previous reservations, he was also losing himself in Zero's eagerness. The feeling of Zero's wandering hand along his spine sent chills through Kaname and he started grinding his hips against the hunter's obvious arousal. Kaname had thought of little else during the past few weeks other than the depraved ways he could corrupt Zero and now was the perfect opportunity. Down in the dungeon, no one would interrupt or disturb them, no matter how loud they got. There were no prying eyes, no nobles to judge, no humans to keep a front up for; there was only Zero and Kaname intended to go further.

Wasting no more time, Kaname started to strip Zero of his shirt, forgoing subtly in favor of a fervent need. Zero made an aggressive protesting sound, but did nothing to prevent Kaname from accomplishing his task, nor did the teen let it distract him.

The rational part of Zero's mind had completely stopped working as his inner demon took over. Zero could feel Kaname inside of his veins, above him against his skin, in the very air that he breathed, but it still wasn't enough. His fingers were once again mapping out invisible paths along Kaname's back, marveling at the sculpted perfection. Zero's body was demanding things seen in his darkest dreams, but he couldn't bring himself to say a single word to make it happen. Instead, Zero continued meeting Kaname's rhythm in the hopes that it would encourage more. Even in his altered state, Zero knew he wouldn't last another three weeks of torturous solitude after another heated encounter.

Kaname was slightly taken aback when Zero started fumbling with his belt in an effort to speed things up a little. He discouraged it by pushing aside the hands and Kaname couldn't hold back a gasp when Zero firmly groped his ass. It made Kaname buck hard into Zero and he scowled at the hunter's look of glee.

Even though Zero's hands still remained on his ass, Kaname had to ask, "Do you understand?"

Zero merely groped Kaname again, this time rocking his hips against the pureblood's. Kaname bit back an irritated growl as he tersely said, "Kiryuu-kun."

Leaning up and capturing Kaname's earlobe in his mouth, Zero suckled on it before piercing it with one of his fangs and enjoying the small burst of flavor even as he shallow wound was already healing. The undercurrent of spice was getting even stronger and Zero's eyes closed momentarily before he released it long enough to murmur, "Kuran," in a husky tone that made the lust in Kaname's fiery gaze brighten.

"Zero," Kaname tried, remembering how that had gotten his attention previously, despite being under the influence of powerful pureblood pheromones.

"Ka-na-me," Zero drawled in return, emphasizing the syllables with a knowing smirk before stealing a kiss. Zero sucked on Kaname's lower lip before allowing one of his fangs to scrape against it enough to draw blood. He felt almost drunk off of the power and the heavily laced hormones only served to further cloud Zero's mind and desires.

Nipping at Zero's lip in warning, but not hard enough to draw blood, Kaname ordered, "Zero, look at me." A lilac edge rimmed the flashing crimson and it was enough to let Kaname know that Zero hadn't completely given himself over yet. Kaname didn't want to take advantage of Zero since such things were beneath him, but he needed to know. "Do you understand?"

The violet disappeared quickly as Zero vulgarly retorted, "That you want to fuck me?" The stunned look on Kaname's face was priceless and Zero laughed cruelly, even as his innocent side was blushing fiercely on the inside unseen.

Assuming that the cocky brashness was an aftereffect of the blood rush, Kaname quickly recovered. Firmly cupping Zero's arousal through his pants, Kaname made his intensions clear as he rubbed against it. "I will not have you making accusations out of regret," Kaname warned, his eyes narrowing at the possibility.

The brightness dimmed slightly in Zero's eyes as he scoffed, "Regret," in disgust. "The only thing I regret is having met you and discovering _that_."

"Discovering that you need me, that you _want_ me," Kaname corrected as he stroked Zero's hard length for emphasis.

"You wish," Zero said sarcastically, refusing to confirm what they both knew to be true. He needed Kaname to prevent him from falling further from grace, wanted the vampire to make him feel that way again because of his blood. Zero would never admit to it aloud, but he knew he needed it and wanted so much more. "If anyone is going to regret this, it would be you. Surely dirtying yourself with a Level D is beneath a pureblood such as yourself."

The self-deprecating slur caused Kaname to pause and he frowned in disapproval. "You are many things, but dirty is not one of them," Kaname stated with quiet conviction, not completely sure why the comment bothered him as much as it did.

Snorting at the pureblood's words, Zero facetiously retorted, "Whatever you have to tell yourself to make it okay, Kaname_-sama_."

"That is not necessary," Kaname said, a note of irritation creeping into his tone as he moved his hand away. "Do not make the mistake in thinking that others perceive you with the same negativity you do yourself."

Blinking rapidly in disbelief, Zero couldn't process that Kaname was essentially taking his side on the matter. "Oh, _please_," Zero spat, his face flushing both in his embarrassment and his rage, feeling foolish for even daring to think for a moment that Kaname truly believed otherwise. "I'm an ex-human that is—"

Interrupting Zero in order to curtail the conversation, Kaname said, "It is not your fault, nor does that make you filthy in any way."

"I'm still inferior, still tainted," Zero continued to argue. "Isn't that right?"

"No," Kaname denied, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

"Whatever," Zero muttered as he looked away, unwilling to pursue the matter any further. His mind was too muddled from anger and hormones to truly care; besides, he had better things to do than get insulted by a prissy pureblood. Zero's body burned with a need for more contact and he felt as if he'd go mad without it; everything else became secondary as his inner demon demanded satiation.

Figuring that actions would convey things that words would never manage, Kaname initiated an aggressive kiss that gave them both an outlet for their pent up emotions. It gradually became less frenzied, but it was still intense as they battled, the previous argument forgotten.

When Zero's hands once again sought out Kaname's body, it allowed the vampire to forgo some of his concerns. Kaname rewarded Zero by nicking his tongue on one of the hunter's fangs. It slowed down their pace as Zero savored the taste, his eyes closed in ecstasy as the intoxicating crimson liquid washed over him. Everything became Kaname and all else was inconsequential for Zero; even the part of his mind that had reservations was dormant.

Eventually Kaname pulled away, smirking at the poorly muffled noise of protest and the way it made Zero's grasp on him tighten ever so slightly. Kaname indulged himself with trailing kisses that mapped out Zero's body, leaving his fingers to wander freely. He never would have dreamt that an ex-human could taste so sweet, could feel so good, but Zero did and Kaname wasn't objecting; it was too late for that, the pureblood was already too ensnared. It lead Kaname to murmur, "There is nothing to regret, other than perhaps the three week delay," before trailing his tongue along the ridge of Zero's hipbone.

Zero tensed at the assertion, his eyes open wide in shock, too distracted by the words to notice how he shivered from Kaname's worshipping of his hips. He barely managed to mumble an incoherent, "What…?"

Chuckling at the response, Kaname chose not to expound upon his comment and instead switched to Zero's other hip to mirror his previous ministrations. When Zero attempted to ask another question, Kaname suckled hard enough to interrupt the hunter's thought and to make a small hickey. He instinctually inhaled deeply, scenting the merging of his blood and Zero's, growing harder at the thought. A twisted part of himself wanted to try it, to know what Zero truly tasted like, but Kaname resisted the urge, unwilling to deal with the consequences. The temptation was quickly abolished when the small mark healed quickly as a result of the powerful pure blood coursing through his system and Kaname had to stop himself from making another mark.

Zero wanted an answer to his unfinished question, but Kaname continued to distract him through the most effective means. He offered no resistance as Kaname deliberately undid his belt, knowing that it was probably his last chance to back out of the situation. Even though the core of his human existence knew he should object, should run while he still had the opportunity, Zero remained silent except for his ragged breathing as Kaname rid him of his pants, leaving the hunter completely naked before the pureblood's eyes.

It was nerve wracking on many levels to have a pureblood looking at him stripped bare, but Kaname's eyes were bright with a lustful appreciation, rather than darkened with disgust. Zero was too worked up to question the difference and he had to fight the impulse to cover himself somehow.

Kaname appraised the slender being before him and wondered how Zero could ever mistake his purity for tainted. Even in the dim dungeon lighting, Kaname found Zero's paleness a thing of beauty and he licked his lips in anticipation, eager to move on to other things.

Just as Zero was about to bark at Kaname to stop looking, the pureblood ran one of his hands along the hunter's leg as he returned for another kiss. Zero made a startled noise when Kaname's teasing touch reached the inside of his thigh and he shifted uneasily as slim fingers drifted further. Sensing Zero's discomfort, Kaname relinquished the position temporarily and brought his hand back up to safer territory.

Emboldened by his more daring inner darkness, Zero's hands began to tentatively explore Kaname's shoulders and chest before awkwardly continuing their downward path. Although his earlier attempt to undo Kaname's belt had been thwarted, this time he met no resistance. The button gave Zero some amount of difficulty and only then did Kaname push away the fumbling hands in order to take care of it himself.

When Kaname stood up, Zero had a fleeting moment of panic when he thought the pureblood was going to leave him in such a riled up state. He was immediately mortified by his own reaction, but that didn't prevent him from enjoying the sight of Kaname sliding his pants and underwear off in a sensual display that Zero suspect was an intentional show. When the pants dropped to the floor, Zero swallowed hard at the image of the impossibly perfect pureblood's figure and the irrefutable evidence of arousal that he was responsible for somehow. It sent a flutter of nervousness through him and a brief moment of doubt, but Zero wasn't given time to think about it.

Kaname kicked aside his pants before rejoining Zero, pressing the full length of his body along the hunter's. They both reacted vocally at the contact, everything coming to a halt as they accustomed themselves to the sensation. It was far better than the thoughts that had tormented him for the past several weeks and Zero's body undulated as Kaname's fingers left blazing lines of lust in their wake.

Zero felt awkward just lying there as Kaname proceeded with his preparation, drifting ever lower as he moved. He was curious about whether their current activities would make a difference in Kaname's taste and Zero tilted his head to the side in order to access the one part of the pureblood that was close enough to.

Kaname paused when he felt Zero's lips on his wrist and he arched an eyebrow when he received another shallow wound for the purposes of a sample. Zero's eyes once again closed in bliss as he basked in his embarrassing addiction, the rich sweetness coating his tongue and making him feel whole in an almost disturbing way.

Allowing Zero to do as he pleased, Kaname ignored the soft swipes of the hunter's tongue, even if it was mildly distracting. He took advantage of Zero's momentary infatuation and lightly fondled the hunter's erection. Kaname winced when Zero's fangs clamped down on his wrist to muffle a moan, but the pureblood didn't stop. Instead, Kaname picked up the pace, stroking Zero with more resolve and thoroughly enjoying the way it made the teen react.

Zero's breathing was becoming more labored and he panted as he tried to stay in control of his desires. Soft growls and whimpers kept escaping from his unwitting lips and they pleased Kaname immensely. Kaname inhaled deeply, the smell of Zero's pheromones and musk affecting him on a primal level as it was forever imprinted on his mind.

Deciding that they were isolated enough that there would be no repercussions, Kaname once again released his hold on his own pheromones and Zero's nails extended into claws to dig into the pureblood's back as he sensuously moaned, interrupting the process.

Zero didn't understand his own reaction, but he suddenly was gasping for breath as Kaname invaded his every sense—not for lack of air, but to take in as much of the pureblood as possible. Kaname's name was on Zero's lips and for once it was obscene because of the perverse feelings attached rather than a curse of damnation. The scent of blood lingered in the air and Zero deliberately drew his nails up Kaname's back, reveling in the fresh tang that assailed his nose. He brought his fingers to his mouth and was sucking off the precious liquid when Kaname brushed against his entrance.

Another flash of doubt hit Zero as he tensed, unfamiliar with the feelings it stirred in him. As one of Kaname's fingers penetrated him, a sound of discomfort got caught in his throat, even as Zero licked his own clean of the last remnants of blood. He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at Kaname with an uncertain question in his eyes.

Kissing Zero's thigh in reassurance, Kaname started slowly stretching the hunter with a patience he possessed only through years of cultivation and training. It was too rough and too raw, so Kaname sliced his own finger to use his blood to provide some level of lubrication. Even though he knew that Zero would heal from any injury almost instantly due to the amount of Kaname's blood he had already ingested, the vampire still wasn't willing to go that far.

It was an unpleasant feeling and Zero dug his claws into the ground to hold back the sound of pain that wanted to escape from him. He refused to show weakness in front of Kaname, but it hurt enough to cut through the hazy pleasure that was clouding his senses. Almost as if sensing it, Kaname surrendered the rest of his hold over his pheromones while applying pressure to the one part of Zero he knew would undo him.

It worked and Zero arched up off of the ground with a loud shout of surprised pleasure. The pain was forgotten about as Kaname continued rubbing that one spot and Zero shuddered with a gasp, his lavender eyes wide with shock. Kaname's lips quirked upward and he continued pumping his fingers in and out of Zero, pleased when he felt the hunter starting to relax and push against him.

When Kaname finally decided it was enough, he removed his fingers and swiftly positioned himself above Zero. He made sure that his member was sufficiently coated before starting to push into Zero, groaning at the tight heat that instantly surrounded him. Zero hissed as the pain returned, his head banging against the ground as he tried to endure it. He growled, "Kuran," through gritted teeth and flashed his fangs in warning, desperately trying to adjust to the stretching sensation.

Kaname felt something that could almost be mistaken for guilt over causing Zero to suffer, but it was quickly pushed aside for the confidence in knowing that he could quickly make the teen feel better. Not allowing the concern to slow down his movements, Kaname adjusted their position as he tried to stroke Zero's most sensitive area. It took several attempts, but Kaname finally found it and he was not disappointed with the results.

Zero was reduced to wordless moans and gasps as Kaname continued thrusting into him, his pace increasing with his success. Hands that had formerly been clawing at the ground once again sought out Kaname and Zero writhed in shameless pleasure. It was above and beyond anything he had ever imagined over the past few weeks and he was unaware of the pleas for more that escaped from him, gratifying Kaname's pride even as he gave Zero exactly what he wanted.

Few words were exchanged between the two and the dungeon was filled with the sounds of their coupling, echoing in a way that merely spurred them on even more. The way Zero tossed his head back, bearing his neck to Kaname's eyes, was too tempting for the pureblood. He seemed unnaturally drawn to the tattoo on Zero's neck and Kaname kissed the base of the design, not minding the sharp gasp and the dig of claws in his back. Kaname could almost feel the mark sparking at the intensity of emotions and power flowing through Zero, but the pureblood was too engrossed in the hunter to dedicate any coherent thoughts to such things.

Loving the reactions it earned him, Kaname licked his way to the center of the design as he continued thrusting hard into Zero. The hunter was nearly mindless with ecstasy and Zero could only swear in a shaky voice when Kaname reached the sensitive center. It was almost too much for Zero, especially when Kaname started to stroke his member in tandem to the flicks of his tongue, all dictated by the powerful rhythm of the pureblood's hips.

Zero's legs wrapped around Kaname's waist and it only served to drive the pureblood deeper. His fingers entangled in silken brunette hair as Zero fully embraced the vampire, incapable of feeling embarrassed in that moment at how he was clinging to Kaname. It felt good, almost _too_ good and Zero realized he was approaching his climax far too quickly; he wasn't ready for the mind blowing experience to end just yet.

Kaname was equally enthralled with partaking in Zero and he had to pull himself away from the tempting flesh that was making his fangs ache with the need to burry themselves deeply in the hunter, as deeply as he was currently sheathed elsewhere. Although it had been years since he had last been so unrestrained, Kaname had to keep control over his basest instincts and he captured Zero's lips for a hungry kiss to curb the urge. Kaname was unsurprised by Zero drawing blood and the hunter shuddered as the taste of lust stoked his own fire. The ever-changing flavor was exquisite and Zero wasn't sure if he could handle much more.

Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer, Kaname started stroking Zero wit more vigor to ensure that the hunter came first. Zero's moans reached a fevered pitch and he came hard with a wordless shout, his muscles clenching in a way that was encouraging Kaname to join him.

Even though he knew he shouldn't tempt himself, Kaname lightly scratched Zero's skin in the center of the design with a single claw, the sweet scent of blood making him shiver and lick his lips as he held back a groan of need. The hormonally laced blood that was mixed with his own was calling to Kaname, but he resisted the instinctual urge to lap up the tiny beads of crimson lust, even though it was be so easy to just give in to his desires.

Kaname was so distracted by temptation that he was caught off guard when Zero pulled him closer. Even though Zero's body had finally been satisfied, he had to know what Kaname would taste like at the heights of his pleasure. He slowly sank his fangs into Kaname's beautifully pale neck, falling deeper into his addiction as he let it overtake him completely in his afterglow.

The sensation combined with the seductive aroma of their mixed essence succeeded in drawing Kaname's orgasm from him and he came with a low moan of satisfaction. He rested for a few moments, but he finally had to stop Zero from partaking in any more of his blood. Although Kaname would never admit it, he was starting to feel a bit light headed from the blood loss and exertion.

Even though he could have happily remained sheathed in Zero, Kaname pulled out and it caused the hunter to withdraw his fangs as he groaned in protest. As the bloodlust calmed and Zero's seed cooled between them, neither of them said a word. Zero wasn't even really sure what words could be said and he sighed quietly as he tried to settle himself and all of the feelings that were still surging through his veins. Likewise, Kaname wasn't sure what to do next and he uncharacteristically hesitated as he debated his options.

Finally, Kaname asked in a quiet voice, "Do you understand now?"

Rolling his eyes at the pureblood, Zero retorted, "You could have just said, 'lust,' you know."

The slightest flush of color tinted Kaname's cheeks and Zero was fascinated by the sight, going so far as to reach up and feel the heat. It only served to embarrass Kaname further, but he made no move to push the hand away. "You would not have accepted it," Kaname defended himself.

Letting his hand fall away to the ground, Zero muttered, "Hell of an explanation, Kuran."

The faintest hint of a smile lingered on Kaname's lips before it twisted into a small smirk. "At least it seems you listened this time," Kaname countered as he moved away from Zero to stand.

"Whatever, you are so full of yourself," Zero commented as he shook his head, somewhat surprised when Kaname offered him a hand to help him up from the ground. Hesitating briefly before accepting the help, Zero let the pureblood support his weight as he raised himself up on shaky legs.

For a moment their hands remained entwined together, but they parted shyly in order to redress. Zero scowled at the mess on his stomach and he was stunned when Kaname held out a handkerchief to him. Taking it with a mumbled word of gratitude, Zero wiped himself clean before putting on his clothes. Even though he found it distasteful, Zero pocketed the sullied cloth rather than immediately returning it to Kaname.

It felt like there was something else that needed to be said, but neither of them knew what that was. There were too many things that needed processed first, so they left it at that, separately enjoying the momentary relief that their joining had created as they went their own ways to their dorms.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm convinced that I am incapable of doing just a straight up lemon; there always ends up being some cerebral element to it…

First off, I have to thank everyone for their overwhelming support and kind words in your reviews! Considering this was my first foray into this fandom, I was genuinely stunned at how well received this fic was! I deeply appreciate it and I know that there are still some of you out there that I owe responses to and I promise that they are coming, however late they may be.

For those of you that don't follow my _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ based fics, an explanation of my absence is in order:

I came down with a really bad upper respiratory infection and almost ended up hospitalized over it because I kept pushing myself too hard, in true me fashion. The first round of treatment actually made me worse and then I had an adverse reaction to the second round of treatment, which put me out of commission for another week. So I was off of work for three full weeks, thus the lack of updates. I returned to work and my first week back exhausted me, which is why nothing went up that weekend, and last Sunday saw the update of another much neglected story.

I'm doing much better now, although I'm not one hundred percent or even anything close to it. But I'm well enough for updates, so that's the important part. I know this chapter has been **LONG **overdue, so I apologize.

Again, I can't thank everyone enough for their overwhelmingly positive reviews. I was truly touched and it makes me feel all the worse for the heinous delay in getting this posted. Hopefully the length will make up for it?

Also, due to the support and encouragement I've received from everyone, I've decided to go through with a third chapter that will be a Zero x Kaname, since I'm all about fairness of partnerships, especially in guys with their personality types. I'm sure that will make quite a few of you out there happy, ne?

I can't guarantee when it will go up since I haven't started on it, but hopefully there won't be another ridiculous delay like this one.

Although I'm not certain what fic will go up on **Sunday, July 26th**, I shall do my best to have something posted. However, that day is my mother's birthday so if it is a day or two late, that would be why. Hopefully it won't come to that, though!

Thank you again, for I am truly humbled by your kind praise! See you in the next chapter, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 03: Willing Willingness

**A/N:** This conclusion is almost entirely **lemon** in content, so please enjoy this little shake up of roles.

* * *

**Chapter 03: Willing Willingness**

Zero shivered as he walked across the campus grounds, guided only by the faint light from the crescent moon that was fading into the claiming dawn. He hunched his shoulders forward against the cold as he quickened his pace, eager to get inside of the warm sanctuary of a dorm. Focusing on the need for finding reprieve from the bitter night, Zero didn't allow himself to be distracted by thoughts of what had driven him to leave the warmth of his own room.

It had almost been a week since Zero had failed in his goal to best Kaname in the dungeon. Although he had successfully discovered the answer to his question of Kaname's fluctuation of taste, Zero still largely considered the incident to be a colossal failure. He had lost control of the situation and thoroughly embarrassed himself with his wanton display; knowing that he had caused Kaname to lapse in judgment was of small consolation.

Once again, Zero was left with a frustrating conundrum and he hated it. If he went to Kaname at the first pang of hunger, he would seem over eager; if he held out, then it would look like he was afraid of a repeat of last time. He just couldn't win and Zero knew he had to find the right perspective on the subject or else he would go mad.

As much as he was loathe to admit the reality of the situation, even Zero was past the point of denial when it came to subsisting on Kaname's blood. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good, so clear of mind, and so free of the burden his Level D status imposed upon him. His reflexes were better, his sense more heightened, and even Yuuki commented on how his training seemed to be earning him positive results. _Little does she know_, he thought with a frown, still feeling that annoying pang of guilt when it came to the girl. He wanted to think that she would be devastated that he and Kaname were engaging in such behavior, but Zero suspected that it would only further improve Yuuki's opinion of the pureblood.

It was frustrating that Zero couldn't even posit it in such a way to believe that he was exacting some sort of revenge on the pureblood for the atrocity committed by one of his kind. Kaname's touch had been too gentle, his eyes too kind in that moment, and it unsettled Zero on multiple levels. Yes, his inner demon had driven him to the desperate act, but Zero knew that his enjoyment of their encounter wasn't just because of his vampiric nature. It had felt good, almost too good, and it left Zero yearning for more than just another taste of Kaname's blood.

That was the reason why he was traipsing across campus grounds in the graying dusk of a dying night, having his doubts about whether or not it was a good idea to seek Kaname out under such circumstances. _It's a little late for that now_, Zero reprimanded himself, having spent the great majority of the week planning for the meeting. He would not allow himself to be caught off-guard again and Zero had done thorough research in order to make sure everything went according to plan. It had been somewhat humiliating at first as he poured over the textbooks and various resources that he had compiled in his quest for knowledge, but Zero challenged himself to think of it as research for the betterment of his skills as a hunter. "Know your enemy," was the mentality Zero was using as his justification, but something nagged at him inside that Kaname didn't really qualify for that status anymore. He was more of a rival than an enemy and Zero wasn't entirely sure what to make of that.

Sighing softly at the thoughts, Zero scowled at the visible puff of air his warm breath made in the cold air. It was almost a relief when the Moon Dorm came into sight and Zero quickened his steps, even as his nervousness returned full force. Steeling his resolve, Zero approached the dorm, but avoided the main gate. He didn't want to have to deal with the security guard, so he masked his presence using a technique he had learned to his advantage as a hunter and walked around the outside wall to find Kaname's room.

It took a few minutes for him to walk around the massive dorm grounds to reach the back of the building, but Zero quickly spied Kaname's balcony and was somewhat glad to see a light was still on; he didn't know what he would have done if the pureblood was already asleep. Scaling the wall of the dorm gate with a practiced ease, Zero did the same until he finally swung himself up and over the balcony railing. Pausing briefly to catch his breath, Zero tested the door handle and was pleased when it gave way without making a noise.

Entering soundlessly and shutting the door behind him, the blast of heat from the furnace was almost too much to bear after spending so long out in the frigid cold. It was almost unbearably stuffy and Zero waited while he accustomed himself to the heat, fully expecting Kaname to confront him at any moment.

He wasn't kept waiting for long, since Kaname walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair as droplets of water trailed down his body from the shower he had clearly just finished. Zero swallowed hard at the sight of the otherwise naked pureblood, realizing that the pale beauty was even more stunning in the proper light of the bedroom instead of the shadowy flickering candles of the dungeon.

Judging that Zero wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, Kaname spared him by saying, "I'm impressed," as he approached the hunter. "I almost thought you would try to hold out for a month to prove a point."

"Yeah, well," Zero muttered gruffly, briefly looking away in his shame. When he looked back to where Kaname had been, Zero was startled by the appearance of the pureblood right in front of him; he hadn't even heard the vampire move.

"It is a most welcome surprise," Kaname continued, reaching out to stroke Zero's cheek. His bordeaux eyes went wide in shock at how cold Zero was and Kaname felt a chill run along his heated skin.

Even though the touch was gentle, it almost burned against the coldness of Zero's cheek, causing him to shiver from the heat. "Oh?" Zero managed to ask, curious despite himself.

"Come away from the door," Kaname instructed, causing Zero to jump when it locked without assistance. "Do you want to take a shower to warm up, or…?"

Waving away the concern with a simple, "I'll be fine," Zero complied without complaint, shedding his heavy coat that was infused with the cold as he walked. He could feel the heat more easily now and he shivered once more, noticing the way it made Kaname narrow his eyes in displeasure.

"If you insist," Kaname replied, his eyebrows still furrowed in disapproval as they approached his bed. "So to what do I owe this visit, Zero?"

It was the first time that Kaname had addressed him by his first name while they were both calm and rational and it made Zero blush faintly. "Well, I know that you stay up later than the rest of them, so…" Zero tried to explain, but the words still felt so awkward to him.

"So you came to me in the hopes that we would not be otherwise disturbed under the circumstances of time?" Kaname guessed, receiving a sheepish nod for an answer. "You needn't worry about disruptions; no one else would dare to enter my room."

"Except for me," Zero inferred with the smallest of smirks, knowing that most of the nobles would be absolutely incensed at his presumptuousness.

"Except for you," Kaname confirmed with the faintest glimmer of amusement in his maroon eyes. "Not that it is necessarily a complaint…"

Turning the words over in his mind, Zero repeated, "Not necessarily?"

One again closing the distance between them with a sensuous sway of his hips that momentarily distracted Zero, Kaname clarified, "That depends entirely on the reason why you're here, Zero."

"You know why I'm here," Zero muttered, before adding, "Kaname," as an afterthought and thoroughly mortifying himself in the process.

The look of satisfaction on Kaname's face at hearing his name went straight through Zero and he had to draw in a shuddering breath as the pureblood's hands sought him. "Is that so?" Kaname murmured with a genuinely pleased grin that was a little too sly for Zero's comfort as the pureblood embraced him.

Zero had imagined a lot of different reactions to his revelation, but he hadn't even considered that Kaname could be pleased without being a smug, condescending bastard about it. Returning the embrace with minimal hesitation, Zero couldn't help but chuckle at the way Kaname pressed closer to him with a gasp as his cold fingers trailed down the pureblood's warm back. "So it would seem," Zero replied, letting his hands trail down to Kaname's bare ass and fondle it daringly, but gently at the same time.

Arching an eyebrow in surprise at both the boldness of Zero's actions and the guarded violet gaze that was looking at him so intently, Kaname did nothing to discourage the touch. "Let's get you out of these cold clothes," Kaname suggested, even as he was unbuttoning Zero's shirt.

It was almost embarrassingly intimate to have Kaname undressing him and Zero dissuaded the pureblood from continuing with a sharp, "I can do it myself."

Shrugging in response, Kaname stepped back and out of the embrace and allowed Zero to do as he wished. Instead of watching the process, Kaname walked over to his bed and dropped the towel to the floor before getting on his sheets. Only then did he allow his eyes to drift back to the tantalizing display of Zero bearing himself one article of clothing at a time, causing the hunter to falter. That momentary hesitation and the wide lilac eyes made Kaname question, "Did I misunderstand?"

Flushing a deep scarlet and unaware of the way the smell of bloodrush made Kaname feel, Zero mumbled, "No," under his breath and he hurriedly stripped out of the rest of his clothes. He was careful to keep his secret weapon hidden from sight, letting it go to rest on the bed only once Zero was confident that his body would block it from view. "I just…"

Instead of pressuring Zero to finish his thought, Kaname let the topic drop as the hunter straddled himself over the pureblood's hips, caging him with his arms. Still seeing the lingering doubts, Kaname commented, "Much better than the dungeon floor, wouldn't you agree?"

Even though he secretly agreed, Zero said nothing as he looked deeply into Kaname's eyes, trying to find an answer to a question he wasn't even certain how to ask. He was still nervous, but the close proximity to Kaname made him feel that pang of hunger that was desperate to be satiated in more ways than one. Slowly lowering himself, Zero placed his lips on Kaname's fluttering pulse point in the softest of kisses, feeling the way it made the pureblood under him tense.

Inhaling deeply and taking in Kaname's scent, Zero's eyes slid shut as he experienced the pureblood on a primal level. It urged him to lick Kaname's neck, to taste the pureblood's addicting flavor before delving deeper like he so desperately wanted. Zero's fangs started to throb with a need that he wasn't prepared to deny himself, so he opened his eyes and slowly penetrated the tender flesh of Kaname's neck with a soft moan. Kaname's flavor exploded on Zero's tongue and his hips instinctually moved against the pureblood's as pleasure flooded through him.

It was so saccharinely sweet with the slightest undercurrent of heat and Zero couldn't get enough of it. He lapped at it slowly, savoring the taste with a contented sigh as desire started to take hold of him and warm him up in a more natural way. The feeling of Kaname's fingers slowly trailing along his back made Zero shudder and he buried his fangs even deeper, causing them both to groan. And there it was, that distinctly Kaname spice that had Zero coming back for more, that singular sensation that prevented him from fully cursing his downfall. _Why does it have to be so good?_ Zero wondered with an internal scowl before everything got pushed aside by the realization that Kaname was starting to get aroused. _Does he seriously get off on this?_

Any further thoughts were stopped by the feeling of Kaname's fingers brushing over his tattoo. It made him take a shuddering breath and he growled low in his throat when Kaname laughed at his reaction. When Kaname drug his nails along the design, Zero accidentally keened and released the pureblood from his fangs. As the vampire's claws drew closer to the center, Zero shifted uncomfortably as he started to pant, the feeling causing him to harden with a groan. "Why do you keep doing that?" Zero ground out, trying to move away from the torturous touch and succeeding only in rubbing their arousals together.

"Because it fascinates me," Kaname honestly answered, leaning forward to run his tongue over it.

"_Don't_!" Zero hissed, hardening further as forcibly pushed Kaname back onto the bed.

"Do you really mean that?" Kaname teased, boldly trailing his fingers along Zero's erection. "Because I think you actually enjoy it, judging by this…"

Thrusting into Kaname's grip, Zero was annoyed with his own reaction. "Shut up," Zero snapped, although that didn't stop him from bucking into Kaname's ministrations again.

When Kaname chuckled, Zero decided that it was time to step things up a bit; he would not lose control of the situation this time. He scooted back a little and began kissing his way down Kaname's chest, missing the way that it made the pureblood's eyes widen in surprise. Zero started to lose himself as he continued moving down, latching onto one of Kaname's nipples and teasing it into a hardened peak. At the same time, he rubbed the other nipple with his fingers, tweaking it and earning a sharp inhale from Kaname. Encouraged by the sound, Zero nipped at the nub in his mouth and was pleased as it continued the trend of vocalizing the pureblood.

Kaname wasn't entirely opposed to the attention that was being lavished on him and he entangled his fingers in Zero's silver hair when the teen moved his mouth to the nipple he had previously been teasing only with his fingers. The pale strands felt silken smooth between his fingers and he caressed Zero to encourage the tentative explorations. It was certainly a pleasant surprise and Kaname luxuriated under the attention he had been prepared to be denied.

Although Zero fundamentally objected to being pet like a kitten, he begrudgingly had to admit that it felt kind of nice to have Kaname's fingers running through his hair like that. It was distracting somewhat and Zero finally had to move away from it as he drifted lower with his kisses. He paused to suckle on Kaname's hip bones as he tried to gather his nerves for what he was prepared to do next. Zero had read about it in several vampire texts and was dedicated to committing the act, even though he wasn't entirely comfortable with it. He had his doubts since Kaname hadn't performed it on him previously, but Zero refused to be defeated and would do whatever it took to get the upper hand.

Kaname had been lulled into complacency by Zero's slow explorations and he jolted in surprise when he felt the hunter's tongue dart out to lick his member from base to tip. "What…?" Kaname tried to ask, clearly startled by the action.

Relishing the fact that he had successfully caught Kaname off-guard, Zero didn't waste his advantage. "I should think it's obvious," Zero smarted off before taking Kaname's cock into his mouth.

Kaname was unable to hold back his surprised cry as he was completely surrounded by Zero's wet warmth. The feeling of Zero's tongue lathing over him and sucking on his member was almost more than he could take; never before had he allowed another to do such a thing to him. It was one of the most intimate acts between two vampires and he was in disbelief that Zero had willingly done such a thing.

They both froze when there was a loud knock on the door and Kaname swore under his breath, stunning Zero; he had never heard the pureblood speak in such a manner. Feeling impish, Zero flicked his tongue over Kaname's slit, causing the vampire to hiss softly and tug on a lock of silver hair to dissuade the hunter. "Yes?" Kaname called out loudly, his voice sounding completely normal.

"Kaname-sama, is everything alright?" Ichijou inquired with a slight edge in his tone.

"Everything is fine," Kaname reassured his most loyal of followers, although he did not grant him entrance into his room. Zero had slowed in his ministrations, but had not ceased completely and it made it difficult for Kaname to speak as if everything was completely normal. "I do not wish to be disturbed again under any circumstances."

It was easy for Kaname to imagine Ichijou bowing respectfully as he said, "Understood, Kaname-sama. I shall make sure the others are aware of it. Will there be anything else?"

"No, you are dismissed," Kaname instructed before sighing in relief.

Releasing Kaname's member from his mouth with an obscene sounding pop, Zero's voice was rough as he asked, "Shouldn't he have been able to sense me?"

"You forget that this dorm was constructed with us in mind," Kaname explained, finally able to think thanks to the reprieve from Zero's oral onslaught, "and that I have the mastery of certain barrier techniques that—ah!"

Zero interrupted Kaname with another languid lick at his cock before retorting, "I don't suppose you've mastered the art of a sound barrier?"

Not giving Kaname any time to answer, Zero once again took the entirety of the pureblood's member into his mouth. He could feel the blood pulsing through Kaname's thick cock that was interned in his mouth and Zero felt his own stiffening almost painfully in response. Zero couldn't believe how incredible it felt to have that much of the pureblood's essence accessible so readily and it made him ache in indescribable ways. The taste of Kaname was exquisite and Zero was completely entranced by the pureblood's scent. Zero moaned in pleasure and the sensation caused Kaname to arch his back and muffle another cry as he tried not to thrust into the delicious heat.

Taking advantage of Kaname's distraction, Zero subtly reached back and blindly fumbled to find what he had brought with him and quickly grabbed it. Making another sound of enjoyment to mask the noise of the cap flipping open, Zero poured some of the lube onto his fingers before casting aside the tiny bottle. Zero began to bob his head to distract Kaname from what he was about to do, hoping that the pureblood didn't stop him.

Doing his best to try and swallow around the member in his mouth, Zero subtly slid one finger into Kaname's entrance and groaned at the promising heat. Kaname almost came undone from the dual sensations and his claws sliced into the sheets as he grasped at them in an attempt to control himself. "Zero, what are you—" Kaname tried to ask, but the teen was being absolutely relentless.

Being more daring than even he expected, Zero dragged his fangs along Kaname's cock on an upward bob as he added a second finger at the same time and the pureblood gasped loudly as he bucked into the sensation. Kaname succeeded both in causing Zero to gag and to slightly knick himself on said fangs and it seemed to make the teen step up his efforts.

The taste of fresh blood made Zero shudder and was so unlike anything else he had ever tasted, but he knew he could very easily become utterly addicted to it. Not allowing himself to get carried away, Zero added a third finger and tried to find the spot he had read about in the books, even as he continued drawing blood from the already healing cut. He knew he found it when Kaname came with a strangled keen, gasping Zero's name as the teen drank him down completely. Kaname's essence wasn't nearly as scrumptious as his blood, but Zero dutifully finished the job before releasing the spent member from his mouth.

Kaname's breath was shaky as he looked down at Zero, still very much aware of the fingers inside of him that had yet to cease stroking him so intimately. Zero couldn't take his eyes off of the faint flush on Kaname's cheeks as the pureblood tried to recover, completely captivated by the bright, glowing crimson eyes that was staring at him with the slightest trace of amazement.

When Zero finally withdrew his fingers, Kaname had to bite back a noise of protest and he continued watching the teen's every movement. This time Kaname saw the small vial of lube and he made the connection that it was responsible for the lack of raw stretching that he was certain Zero had experienced as a result of his impatience and inexperience. Seeing Zero pour some more to liberally apply to his cock made Kaname experience a moment of doubt, but he didn't display any of that in his expression.

Figuring that his intentions were clear enough, Zero leaned forward and looked down at Kaname with a silent question in his eyes, still seeking some form of permission due to some instinctual vampiric notion of desecrating the pureblood's body. It felt like far more consideration than Kaname had given Zero and the pureblood felt oddly touched by it, but that might have been the aftershock of the hunter's blowjob.

Realizing Zero's need for some sort of assurance, Kaname leaned up and kissed the teen, finding it odd to taste himself. Kaname was sufficiently distracted and broke the kiss only when he felt the tip of Zero entering him. He took a deep breath as Zero slowly slid deeper, finding the sensation strange, but not entirely unpleasant. Once Zero was completely sheathed within him, Kaname shivered at the way the hunter moaned his name next to his ear. Kaname felt himself starting to harden again when Zero lightly sank his fangs into him again, lapping at the hormonally laced blood that was calling to the hunter with desires.

"Move," Kaname ordered, bucking his hips to encourage Zero.

Bristling at the request, Zero didn't have it in him to deny himself the pleasure of experiencing Kaname to the fullest. It was surreal having the pureblood spread before him willingly, moaning to him for more and knowing that he was completely in control. Despite having confidence that Kaname's body could handle a harsher pace, Zero started off slow at first, savoring the sensation of the pureblood's tight channel embracing him.

When Zero felt Kaname entangle his slender fingers in his silver hair, pulling him closer for another mind melting kiss, it was finally too much for the hunter. He started thrusting harder and faster, losing himself to the feeling of Kaname's heat and the sound of his breathy moans. Zero shifted his position when Kaname wrapped his lithe legs around his hips and he was startled by the way it caused the pureblood to cry out his name. "The whole dorm is going to realize what we're doing if you keep that up," Zero warned with a frown, "and who you're doing it with…"

"Don't care, just do that again," Kaname growled, sounding very much like the animal Zero used to accuse him of being.

Intentionally slowing his movements, Zero pushed in at the same angle with a wicked smirk, taking advantage of the way Kaname bared his neck when he tossed his head back in ecstasy. Suckling on Kaname's exposed neck, Zero raised a small hickey that he couldn't resist scraping a fang against to taste it. Everything was more intense, richer, deeper, and Zero forgot about torturing Kaname with a slower pace as he sped up again.

For several minutes, the only sounds were the noises of their coupling, along with their hushed moans and swears. Zero's entire existence was comprised of Kaname in that moment and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Stroking Kaname's arousal, Zero tried to get the pureblood to come a second time before finding his own release.

He succeeded and Kaname gasped Zero's name as he came, his claws digging into the hunter's shoulder. His eyes flashed brightly as the scent of fresh blood that was so heavily laced with his own permeated the air and Zero keened as his hips rocked to meet the teen's movements thrust for thrust. Kaname was struggling against his inner demon in the aftermath of his arousal and it didn't help that he couldn't resist touching the sealing tattoo that he was inexplicably drawn to.

Between the sight of Kaname arching so beautifully as he found release and the feeling of those deadly claws lightly trailing over his mark, it was more than Zero could take. He managed a few more thrusts before he came with a sensuous moan, dropping his head to Kaname's chest as he panted and tried to catch his breath. Zero couldn't resist a final taste of Kaname in the afterglow and he lightly scraped his fangs against the pureblood's shoulder for the tiniest sample, sighing to himself.

He was completely unaware of the access he granted Kaname to his neck and it came as a complete shock when he felt the vampire's lips on his mark. "K-Kaname?" Zero questioned, completely paralyzed by the sensation.

"Mmm," was Kaname's only response as he flicked his tongue over the center of the design.

Zero's body bucked in reaction to the contact and the resulting pleasure for the pureblood drove him to do what he had wanted to do for months: Kaname sank his fangs into the hunter's neck. He could feel the crackle and sparking of power from the sealing mark activating in protest, but Kaname was too far gone to pay attention to it. As he tasted Zero for the first time, nothing else mattered to the pureblood as he slaked a thirst he didn't even know he had.

It was unlike anything Zero had ever felt; it was so drastically different from the horrible sensation that woman had caused him to experience. He felt heady and disconnected, and yet Zero was so very attuned to everything that was Kaname; the feeling of the pureblood's lips and tongue working against his skin was the single most amazing thing he had ever felt. Zero's every nerve felt aflame and he shouted Kaname's name, completely uncaring of who would hear.

The sound of his name on Zero's lips only spurred Kaname on more and he continued suckling on the hunter's neck, completely lost to the flavor that was so distinctly his. Although Kaname could taste an undercurrent of his own unique flavor that was so intimately laced with Zero's, it was still almost sinful in its perfection. It made him want to know what Zero tasted like without any outside influences, but that was a thought for later; right now, the only thing that mattered was the feeling of Zero sliding down his throat and being absorbed into his system.

Zero's fangs throbbed with the need to bury themselves in Kaname like he was still buried elsewhere, but the hunter was completely incapable of moving. He was paralyzed by the pleasure and Zero could only gasp as Kaname continued moaning softly in the heights of bliss. When Kaname let his hands trail down to Zero's ass and firmly grope it while sinking his fangs in as far as they would go, the hunter was shocked when he came again with the pureblood's name slipping loudly past his lips.

Kaname knew that he needed to stop and he slowly started to withdraw his fangs, ignoring his darkness that was demanding he continue basking in the pleasure that was Zero. It made Zero squirm a bit, pulling out of Kaname in the process. Zero wanted to plead for reprieve and yet beg for more, but he couldn't form anything more than fragmented sounds that were continually interrupted by gasps.

Finally Kaname withdrew completely, sensuously licking the surrounding area clean before laying back down on the bed to look up at Zero. No words were exchanged between them as they watched the bloodlust fade from each other's eyes and only when rationality return did the full impact of what had just happened hit Zero. "You…! How could you…! You—the risk of—" Zero tried to articulate his concerns, his heart now pounding for an entirely new reason.

It was the first time since the dungeon that Kaname had sensed fear from Zero and he didn't like it in the least. Intentionally keeping a soothing tone to his voice, Kaname interrupted to ask, "What are you so afraid of? It is not as if you can be turned again."

"Yeah, but, but the chance of—no, why would you…?" Zero continued to protest, panic taking a firm hold on him. "I mean, bonds and, and—"

"Bonds?" Kaname repeated before understanding dawned on him. "Zero, you are not bound to me by this."

"But—"

Trying to be rational, Kaname asked, "Do you feel any different?"

"No, but—"

"Then why would you think that?" Kaname questioned, unaware of the fact that his hands were smoothing calming patterns along Zero's back.

"I've read books," Zero mumbled, his face flushing in embarrassment.

Chuckling at Zero's thoroughness of research, it earned him a defensive huff, "It's not funny," from the hunter.

"No, it's just very typical of your background," Kaname agreed, "and that is not meant as a criticism."

Instead of responding, Zero rested his head on Kaname's chest as the panic started to abate. Kaname ran his fingers through Zero's hair as he wrapped the other around the teen's waist. "You are such a bastard," Zero muttered against Kaname's chest, not expecting to hear laughter in response.

"Occasionally," Kaname conceded, "but you will come to find that I am not an unreasonable one."

Instead of commenting on the issue further, Zero groaned as he realized, "Everyone…they all heard."

"Those who were awake, yes," Kaname confirmed, easily able to scent Zero's embarrassment.

"Shouldn't you be…like ashamed or something?" Zero finally asked, wondering how Kaname could be so calm about the whole thing.

Reaching down to tilt Zero's head to look up at him, Kaname waited until violet eyes were trained on him to insist, "There is nothing shameful about this, Zero."

"How can you say that?" Zero demanded, the ire raising his voice. "You're a pureblood for fuck's sake! And I'm just—"

"Just over reacting," Kaname interrupted.

"You can't keep ignoring that I'm a Level D, Kaname!" Zero snapped as he sat up to look down properly at Kaname. "One day I'll be a Level E and—"

"Stop," Kaname ordered, the authoritative tone of his voice causing Zero to pause mid-rant. "You will not fall so long as—"

The incessant calmness was starting to wear at Zero and this time he was the one to interrupt, "So long as you don't tire of me or cease to have a use for me, right? But what then, Kaname? Huh? What the fuck do I do then?"

"I have given you my word," Kaname replied as he evenly met Zero's accusing violet eyes that were starting to rim red with his anger.

"That's not enough for me," Zero said, sounding deflated as the rage faded from his eyes.

"Does this help convince you?" Kaname asked as he ran his fingers over Zero's mark.

Confusion warred with a spark of pleasure in Zero and he stuttered, "D-does what help convince me?"

Smirking slightly, Kaname ran his claws over the tattoo that had been altered by his indiscretion. "It seems that I am far more powerful than their weak containment spell," Kaname explained, the amusement evident in his voice. "I don't believe that it will be a concern for you from now."

Zero scrambled from the bed and rushed into the bathroom he had watched Kaname exit from earlier. Kaname got out of bed and picked up his towel to wipe away their seed with a scowl before joining Zero in the bathroom. Zero was standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection with horror and fascination as his fingers brushed along the extended edges of his mark. Although the fundamental design was the same, it had grown more complex and slightly larger, deeply concerning Zero.

Whipping around and glaring at Kaname, Zero angrily demanded, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Smirking perversely at Zero's choice of phrase, Kaname leaned against the door frame and examined the mark at a distance. In truth, he wasn't really sure what he had done or how he had done it, but Kaname could feel the hum of power in Zero's aura more clearly now. "I suspect you will discover that you have more control now," Kaname predicted, trying to remember anything from his past that might help explain the situation.

"You caused this!" Zero accused Kaname, pointing at him for emphasis. "I thought you said that we weren't bound or whatever!"

"Do you see a matching mark on me?" Kaname challenged as he slowly approached Zero.

"No," Zero begrudgingly admitted, although it didn't curb his irritation in the least.

Reaching out and lightly brushing against the center, Kaname continued, "I believe you will find that the only thing this will suppress now are your most base of urges should you ignore your needs to that point. Otherwise, I think that you will notice an increase in your strengths and abilities since those will no longer be contained by such a crude spell."

Zero was still rather enraged at Kaname for what had happened, but he had to admit that he was somewhat curious about the possibilities. He had assumed that the thrum of power was a result of the copious amounts of pure blood that he had ingested, but it seemed that there might be more to it than that. "I can't believe you," Zero muttered, but the fight was gone from him. "Is that why you did that?"

"No," Kaname admitted, looking the closest thing to guilty that Zero had ever seen. "It was partially instinctual, but primarily…it was something that I have desired to do. I did not predict the spell reacting to me in such a way, however."

Knocking Kaname's hand away from his mark, Zero growled fiercely as he continued to glare distrustfully at the pureblood. "I take it that's the closest thing to an apology as I'm ever going to get?" Zero asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I should have shown more restraint," Kaname admitted, "but I will not apologize for wanting to do such a thing."

"Why? Because you're a vampire?"

"No, because it's you," Kaname answered matter-of-factly, stunning Zero with the bluntness. "You…intrigue me."

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Zero snapped, "I'm not your plaything, you conceited bastard! I'm not some form of entertainment for you!"

"I said no such thing," Kaname defended himself before quieting Zero with a kiss that quickly escalated. "I should think tonight was proof enough of that."

Zero hated that his mind was so easily muddled by the pureblood's presence and it took a moment for the simple concept to process. Kaname had offered no resistance to letting Zero top and had even allowed him to perform one of the most intimate of acts and it spoke volumes to the hunter about how serious the pureblood was—not to mention how nonplussed he was about the other vampire nobles finding out about them. "God, could you possibly be any more confusing?" Zero muttered as he looked away. It just didn't make sense and Zero felt too good to concern himself further with something that he doubted he would ever fully understand.

"I could say the same of you," Kaname smoothly countered, smirking at the noise of indignation his comment received. "However, I do believe that a shower is in order for both of us…"

"What? Together?" Zero asked, immediately feeling like an idiot for voicing his question out loud.

Chuckling warmly, Kaname walked over to his luxurious shower and turned the water on to a warm setting that wouldn't scald them. "Are you objecting?" Kaname asked, the smooth tone of his voice sending a chill through Zero.

"Just shut up and get in there," Zero said gruffly, covering his embarrassment.

Bristling at the attitude, Kaname couldn't let it slide completely, so he provoked Zero with, "Are you that eager for another round?"

"What?" Zero exclaimed as he stormed into the shower after Kaname. "What exactly are you implying?"

"I should think that's fairly obvious," Kaname practically purred as he pulled Zero closer under the water.

"You…!" Zero squeaker in a rather undignified manner, annoyed with himself for sounding like that.

Nuzzling Zero's neck with a smirk, Kaname merely chuckled at the reaction. "I much prefer hearing you moan my name," Kaname murmured sensuously, thrilled by the shiver it caused in Zero.

"Then you'll have to do better than that," Zero retorted, crying out wordlessly when Kaname nipped at him in reprimand.

"I shall accept your challenge," Kaname stated with a particularly smug look.

"Bastard, that wasn't a challenge!" Zero exclaimed, but he was already melting against Kaname because of the way the pureblood's lips were trailing along his neck.

"Mmhm," was Kaname's only response before he continued returning the favor to Zero.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this story is finally at an end. I can't thank everyone enough for their support through this fic. I've been through some pretty trying times recently, so the overwhelming positive responses to this have made a world of difference. This authoress is truly humbled by your kindness and praise, so I thank you sincerely for allowing me to dabble in your fandom.

Although I'm sure it will disappoint many, I have no plans to continue this story at this point. I have a lot of projects in the pipe for my _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fics and I will be dedicating myself to those for the time being.

I love getting the chance to hear your thoughts through your reviews, so thank you again!

For those of you that follow my _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ stuff, I will be posting an update on **Sunday, September 13****th**. I'm not sure whether it will be one of my current fics (_Anywhen, Anywhere_ or _View from the Other Side_) or my new AU Prideshipping project, but something should be going up on that day.


End file.
